to eat another
by tenkage onna
Summary: Theres a lot of things i don't know. i acknowledge and except that. but when you find out that you have a brother you never knew about, thats when you start to not like that fact. warning inside. AU haoxyoh warning: cannibals and yaoi.
1. begginings

hi! whats up? well, if you read the summery and are here now then you should know what the warnings are. but in case you don't heres the whole summery with ratings and the like.

summery- theres a lot of things yoh dosent know. like for example that he has a brother and that that brother holds a sickeningly terrifying secret.

now yoh will find out exactly how much trouble he just got himself in when he goes and visits his onii-chan.

ratings- M( or R)

reasons- cause of gore, disturbing scenes, people eating other people, lemon.

pairing- yohxhao haoxyoh

disclaimer- not mine, never will be, i only wish it'd be. all i have is a hao shrine...damn you hao, i want your pants!

enjoy!

Yoh's POV-

Theres a lot of things i don't know. i acknowledge and except that. but when you find out that you have a brother you never knew about, thats when you start to not like that fact. I've always done my best to make up for my lack of knowledge, i do my best on quizzes, tests, homework, and helping my mom around the house as well as being a counselor for my friends. my mom and dad got divorced when i was two, so i have to help kaa-chan out a lot. mom tells me that dad was a great guy, that he always tried his hardest for her. however, he cared more for his job and less about us. thats why they broke up. that morning i was doing the usual: doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen when kaa-chan stopped me.

"we have to talk..." she said seriously.

i set down the cup i had been cleaning and dried my hands before following kaa-chan into the living room. she sat down on one side of the table while i sat down on the other side. she was looking down at her folded hands and wore a frown. this worried me.

"kaa-chan...are you okay?" i asked in concern.

she looked up at me seriously,"yoh, what would you say if i told you you had an older brother?"

i blinked and frowned,"I'd ask why you never told me, then I'd probably be eager to meet him."

"well, you do yoh."

"d-do what?" i asked in shock. she wouldn't lie...would she?

"you have an older brother who lived with your father."

i gasped and sat still as stone. i have an older brother? why was she telling me now? who was he and how old was he? so many questions that i wanted to as, yet i could only voice one of the many questions floating through my mind.

"how?"

she seemed shocked before realizing i was asking her a question."well, you two are twins. when you were young your father took your brother with him when he left. his name is hao." she said in a shaky voice.

i just knew she wasent telling me something."why dident you say something earlier?" i had asked in a hurt voice. how could she just not tell me for thirteen years? that was just so...wrong.

she swallowed and sighed nervously,"well, we had planned to bring you to meet him but..." she trailed off.

"but?" i asked, prodding her to finish.

"but your father went missing when you two were nine. no one understood, especially since afterwards, every single foster parent that hao had went missing much like your father." she said with teary eyes.

i watched her cry in shock and horror. no one had told me about tou-san...i just figured he was really busy and never had time to see us. but this...this just exceeds the limit of of little i know. i just couldent stand it. no one had bothered to tell me about anything! why? i had a right to know, so why?

"kaa-chan...dont cry. please don't cry. its okay." i tried.

she looked up and smiled at me sadly,"thank you yoh...i've decided to bring you to see your brother, so when would you like to go?" she asked softly.

i blinked at the subject change, then smiled broadly,"as soon as possible!" i said excitedly.

she smiled happily."hai, hai. then how about in two days?"

"sure! i wanna meet him!" i said happily.

she smiled happily,"okay then, go finish up the kitchen and then we'll go get the train tickets." she said as she watched me jump up an run for the kitchen.

i was so happy. I'd finally meet this long lost older twin brother i have! i wondered what he was like, and how much diffrent he was from me. i just couldent wait! i was so excited i almost dropped a dish. when finally i was finished, mom was waiting in the living room ready to go with a smile.

"come on, the train station closes in two hours." she said softly.

we had made it all the way to the train station where my mom informed me that I'd be going alone.

"its okay, you'll be fine yoh." she said with a smile.

somehow i just dident believe her...

two days later i was packed and ready to go, my mom smiling happily at me. she handed me a slip of paper and smiled as she informed me that it was his current address.

"just follow these directions and you'll be there in no time!"

and with that, she kissed and hugged him goodbye before setting him off to see his long lost brother. i sat on the train and waved kaa-chan goodbye, then sat back and looked at the address. 34 N main street at an apartment complex called hoshi ga hoshii desu(name of a book, not mine) in apartment 39. according to these directions, that was three blocks from the train station. well, i had some serious walking to do, so i figured now was the time to sleep. you can never get enough sleep!

end of POV

about three and a half hours passed by the time the train stopped, jolting yoh from his peaceful sleep with start. he sat up and looked around blearily. a man man wearing a hat and and suit was calling out something.

"all those who are going for stop 35, this is it." he said loudly.

yoh stood up and followed the other people towards the exit, stepping off the stairs and onto a hard cement platform. he stood and looked around in curiosity at the city known as Tokyo. it was so much bigger than the one he lived by in izumo! how was he to get to where he had to be in this city? he looked around for someone to ask for directions. he saw a man in a suit and walked over to him.

"sir? can you tell me where-"

"sorry I'm late for a meeting." he said before rudely pushing past yoh.

yoh pouted before going to the next person he saw.

"miss? can you please tell me where this is?" he asked the old lady kindly.

she looked at him, then at the directions."huh? oh, thats easy. just go strait until you reach the hospital, then right, then take the second left you see, then just continue strait."

yoh smiled,"thank you ma'am. have a nice day!" he said and was about to leave when she spoke up.

"are you related to to that Asakura hao boy? you look just like him."

yoh turned and blinked ands smiled,"yup! he's my brother!"

she looked a bit troubled before answering,"really now? then you best be careful. he's not one you want to get angry."

yoh blinked before nodding,"arigato. I'll keep that in mind. ja ne ma'am!" he said before taking off towards his destination.

he followed everything correctly, but now he just couldent find the damn building! curse Tokyo's overly large city...

"oi, hao-sama, what are ya doin out right now? i thought you were waitin for your brother!" a voice called.

yoh spun around and looked over to see a girl with orange hair. she stared for a second before muttering,"wrong guy."

" um, miss? could you help me?" he asked politely.

she looked to him and tilted her head a bit,"with what?" she asked.

"um, well you see, i was kinda trying to find my brother hao, and i got lost..." he said scratching his head.

she blinked,"so your hao-sama's little brother? figures. you look just like him." she said.

"well, yeah, I'm his little brother. my names yoh." he said smiling.

"mines Matilda, but you can call me machi. and you will. anyway, if your lookin for hao-sama, then follow me." she said gesturing to follow her.

yoh nodded and smiled,"arigato matchi-san!" he said gratefully before dashing up to her and following her from about two meters behind.

the two walked for about five minutes before machi turned down a road that lead to a large apartment complex with a large sign that was labeled "Hoshi Ga Hoshii Desu" with a few flowers beneath it.

"this is it. can you get to his apartment from here?" she asked.

yoh looked to her and nodded happily,"yup, thanks machi-san!" he said happily as machi began to walk away.

yoh walked down the road and looked around at the apartments in amazement. they were large, probably able to fit five of his house in the bottom floor, and these were five stories high. the parking lot was filled with cars with small white stickers on them. the sidewalks were smooth and were concrete. the buildings themselves were clean and tan colored with small balcony's for each apartment, and people could be seen on them. there was a large lawn of grass in front of each building, and a bycicle rack next to the large arches that served as the door to the buildings. all in all, it seemed rather nice here. after asking three people where apartment 39 was, he now stood in front of a green door.

this was it...all he had to do was knock, and he'd meet his brother. he raised his hand nervously to the door bell and hesitantly pressed it, a "ding dong" kind of sound following it. he heard a somewhat bored voice from the other side yell a,"one second!". it sounded kinda feminine. was this really the right door? seconds later he was greeted by what looked like a clone of him. long auburn hair, midnight colored eyes, baggy pants with belts that had stars on them, and no shirt. smiled nervously as the boy before him broke out into a grin.

"ah, so your finally here otouto! what took you so long?"

dum dum dum! yeah...i'm not sure on machi's character nor if i got the name right. i know its odd that she called hao hao-sama since its an AU, but I'll explain that later. kinda changed a few things, but generally they're the same. also, this has nothing to do with the shaman fight or any kind of shaman thing. no ghosts, no oversouls, and only a few characters will appear, however thats only for a short while. this is a weird story, but i thought I'd spice up the haoxyoh section with something new. hey, no ones tried a cannibal story! no real descriptions on anything though. I'm not describing anything that'd make me or anyone else sick. no character death cept one and generally just mentions of bodily harm and other disturbing things. no worry though. there will be about two or three lemons, but again not to graphic since i don't want this to get kicked from like all the other books i try to put up. this is my second yaoi story so please forgive me if it kinda sucks.

translations-

kaa-chan mom

tou-san dad

hai yes, okay, alright(not all at once)

ja ne see ya!

sama lord, master, basically just used at the end of a highly respected persons name.

arigato thank you very much

oi hey

san polite way of addressing a friend of family member

otoutolittle brother. something that any yohxhao haoxyoh fan knows hao addresses yoh as this.

anyway, any questions, just ask. ja!


	2. so much for a big brother

hi again! yup, another chapter! wee! everything is basically the same with the warnings and the like. just this one is more morbid. still don't know what happened to the missing people, but this should give some clue as to what. whatever it is, you'll either gasp or say i knew it was comin. either way its original to a point on how it happens. also I'd like to thank my four reviewers! they are:

**The person you will neva know ()**- are you sure? your close, but not quite!

**Supreme Dictator For Life Calv **- na... gomen nasai. i did say it was an AU dident i?

**Kya-san **- you guys are close, think like hao would. that will give you some idea.

**BBShadowCat**- arigato na! I'll be sure to remember that!

disclaimer- i don't own it, never will. so stop reminding me damn it!

enjoy!

--00--

he story thus far-

this was it...all he had to do was knock, and he'd meet his brother. he raised his hand nervously to the door bell and hesitantly pressed it, a "ding dong" kind of sound following it. he heard a somewhat bored voice from the other side yell a,"one second!". it sounded kinda feminine. was this really the right door? seconds later he was greeted by what looked like a clone of him. long auburn hair, midnight colored eyes, baggy pants with belts that had stars on them, and no shirt. he smiled nervously as the boy before him broke out into a grin.

"ah, so your finally here otouto! what took you so long?"

--00--

and so here it is!

yoh stared at the boy in front of him in utter shock. this was his older brother? it looked like a very flat chested girl! the boy in front of him tilted his head to the left in curiosity.

"ne, whats wrong ototo?" he asked, the grin still in place.

yoh shook his head,"iie, nothing! um, your asakura hao, right?" he asked, hoping he had the wrong door.

"hai, thats me!" came the cheerfully reply.

he almost wanted to faint. no way in hell could this...this thing be a boy! it looked like a girl! but he said his name was hao. there couldent be two asakura hao's, could there? he sighed before smiling a bit forcefully.

"well then, looks like i got the right door then." yoh joked.

hao shook his head before stepping away from the doorway and motioning for yoh to come in. yoh walked in and thanked him, looking around in amazement. the inside was just as nice as the outside! there was a living room,(which they were in) and to the left was a archway that lead to a room with a large table and a few chairs around it, all of which were wooden. unlike the living room, this room had smooth wooden floors as opposed to the plushy carpet. to the right was a door that was currently closed. and locked with a large padlock. he blinked but shrugged and continued to look around. the living room had a couch and a small tv, a small round coffee table in between the two. a few photos lined the wall, however they all had ripped out parts. upon further inspection, yoh realized it was a person. he shrugged and tried to ignore they creeping feeling that was crawling through him. a few other random things littered the room, such as a red book bag with a star on it, a few papers that looked like homework, a magazine here and there and a small pad of paper that looked like it had a recipe written on it. he was going to look at it but hao rushed over and grabbed it before shoving it in hi pocket.

"its nothing. really don't worry!" he tried.

yoh shrugged,"hai, hai. no need to worry." he said with a small smile.

he just knew whatever was written on that pad would make his stay bad...

hao smiled before grabbing his wrist and gently tugging him in the direction of a long hallway like an annoying little kid trying to get you to look at something. the other boy blinked and let himself be pulled down the long narrow hallway. like the description it was long and narrow. a few pictures lined the walls, but like the other ones these to had a piece ripped out. the hallway had a wooden floor that creaked when stepped on, and the walls were painted white. hao pulled him to a wooden door and opened it happily. inside was a bed against the white wall, the floor again wooden with the exception of a small rug next to the bed. the walls had a wood trimming and had some pictures. on the wall the bed was leaning against hung a calender with two large red circles. to the left was a closet with a few things inside, and a small nightstand with a tv sitting on it. the bed was large, enough for two people, but only had one pillow. the comforter was specked with silver stars and small red dots, the dots dident look like they belonged there...

"this is my room, since this is a one bedroom apartment, you'll have to share. is that okay?" he informed with a smile.

yoh looked to him and nodded happily,"of course. thank you for letting me stay!" yoh said bowing slightly.

"oh, theres no need for that. but your welcome."

something about this room gave yoh the creeps. it wasent that he was nervous, just the the room had an odd scent. he couldent explain it though.

"oi! otouto, are you coming?" hao called from the other room.

yoh turned to the door and called out,"hai! one second!"

he walked over to the bed and set his bag down on it, sighing in relief as the wait was relieved from his shoulder. he stood up strait before noticing that there was a sickeningly strong scent right above the bed. he looked up only to see that the red circles on the calender were wet. and really, really darkish red with a hint of bright cherry red...he reached out a quivering finger to touch it but was stopped when he heard his name being called again. he shook his head. this was stupid. it was probably just paint of some kind, thats all. he hurried from he room and down the hallway just in time to miss a red droplet fall from the shiny paper.

in the living room hao was waiting for him somewhat impatiently. he looked up and smiled.

"there you are! what took you so long?" he asked politely.

yoh scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin,"i kinda got lost..."

the older boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously before smiling,"oh, well okay then! ne, do you want anything to eat?" he asked slightly bouncy.

yoh was about to say no when his stomach growled hungrily. both boys looked to the younger asakura's stomach,"I'll take that as a yes?" hao asked.

yoh blushed,"erm...hai." he answered back in embarrassment.

"okay then! what do ya want?"

"do you have any oranges?"

"yup, that i do!"

"then can i have some?"

"hai! right this way otouto!" the older boy said, happily dragging yoh with him.

they walked into the room with the large table(the dining room) where hao waled over to the door with the lock. yoh watched him fish out a key before muttering a happily"yatta".

"o-onii-chan, whats in that room?" he asked, not sure if he should say hao or onii-chan.

hao turned to him with a grin, something flashing through his eyes,"you'll know soon enough otouto." he answered before unlocking and slipping through the door.

yoh tilted his head a little, but said nothing. if hao dident want to tell him something then he wouldn't force him to. he walked over and sat down in a chair and waited for about ten minutes. over those ten minutes loud banging sounds and "kuso's" drifted through the door, and yoh just had to wonder what the hell was going on in there. a few minutes later hao walked out with a bowl of oranges and some kind of burger. yoh squealed happily and dove for the oranges once hao set them down on the table. the other boy sweatdroped before beginning to eat his food. yoh was half way done with his fourth orange when he noted the odd scent the food his brother was eating gave off. he blinked before swallowing his food then began to speak.

"onii-chan, why dose that smell weird?" he asked hesitantly.

the boy looked up his eyes slightly wide before smiling,"oh no reason. some people eat this kinda raw, but i like to cook it is all." he said before biting into it.

yoh blinked,"aa. what is it?" he asked curiously.

hao looked up and grinned, a strange light lit his eyes when he narrowed them making him seem evil."something you'd never guess."

the younger boy thought for a second,"vegetables?"

the other boy laughed,"not quite."

yoh pouted for a second," can you give me a hint?" he asked.

"its something you see all the time." came the short reply.

what kind of clue was that? there were tons of things he always saw! his internal seething was cut short by a soft laugh.

"its meat otouto." he said smiling.

yoh blinked before going into shock. no way...it couldent be THAT. it wasent possible! was it? he shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. no, it had to be something else. there were other living things that were eaten both raw and cooked. like sea food! or..or hot dogs? nah...he'd go with sea food.

"sea food?" yoh asked.

hao shook his head,"no, but good try."

then what! he screamed mentally. he shrugged and continued eating his orange. it wasent important. nope. not at all. but why did he get the feeling that it was? he shook his head and continued to eat.

" do you want a better clue?" hao suddenly asked. a grin in his words.

yoh looked at him and nodded hesitantly.

"its meat, and it lives all around you, in fact in this very building." the grin turned into a creepy one, one that only a psycho from a movie would have.

yoh dropped the orange, a small splat sound echoing in the thick silence. no...no, its impossible but then why was he slowly backing away? why were his eyes widening in fear and in horror? because, he was now being proved correct about his assumtion...but that meant...

"y-your a cannibal?" yoh asked in fear.

hao just kept grinning,"what if i said yes? what would you do then otouto?" he said calmly, but that same psychotic grin was still there, and yoh knew that he wasent joking.

yoh couldent answer. how could he? he had come to see his long lost brother, and instead had gotten this psycho! no...it had to be some kind of prank...it had to be..

"i am. now you know."

"w-why are you telling ME this? aren't you worried that I'll call the cops?" yoh asked in confusion.

"no." came the simple reply.

"why?" yoh asked in shock.

hao rolled his eyes in amusement,"because otouto. if i really wanted to, i could get out of this country within a day."

"b-but thats impossible!" yoh answered back.

with that hao looked up,"is it otouto? just because you or another person couldent do it, dose not mean i cant." he answered just as coolly.

yoh sat there in shock. he almost dident notice that hao had gotten up and was walking past him. when he realized how close they were yoh flinched, and nearly jumped out of his skin when hao rested a hand on his shoulder.

"besides, you wont tell."

"wha?" came yoh's reply as he felt hao whisper in his ear.

"your afraid I'll kill you, so you wont do anything." he whispered seductively, before walking away.

yoh sat shocked, a shiver running though his back from the warm feeling of hao's breath. he sat there until he heard the door unlock and swing open. he turned to look over to the padlocked door where his brother grinned at him psychotically.

"since you know my secret now, your allowed in here." he explained before walking in with his dirty plate.

yoh stood up stiffly and followed his brother, though he dident know why. he hesitantly walked through the door and looked around. it was small, not even half the size of entryway to the apartment. counters lined the wall near the door, and all around the room till the opposite wall. in the opposite side sat a large white refrigerator and a stove that was covered in a dark crust of some sort, the counters continuing till the left wall where an open door way was. inside there was a washing machine and a basket of dirty clothes. the kitchen, yoh noted, had a lot of pots and pans hanging from cabinets, all different sizes as if to cook something differently when used. also a lot of different types and sizes of knives were littered on the counters, so in holders, some on the counter stained red. the floor had a long bloody trail leading across it as if someone had been dragged. the counter next to the fridge had a silver sink embedded within it, pots, dishes, pans, and knives were piled up inside to soak in murky red water. in front of the sink stood hao reaching in to pull out the plug to let out the water. he retracted his hand, now dyed a rusty brick red color. yoh felt qeazy.

"sorry. i dident clean up from my latest shopping trip last night." he said from the sink.

"s-shopping trip...?" yoh asked sickened.

hao turned to him and grinned,"yup. when i run out of food, i go out and 'shop' so to speak."

yoh paled,"is that what happened to tou-san and all of your foster parents?" he asked nervously.

he heard an indignant snort,"as if. mikihasa and the rest of those fools are below me. i eat good food, not spoiled rotten meat." he said huffily, scowling all the way.

yoh swallowed,"then what happened to them...?"

the other boy paused,"do you really want to know?" he asked both seriously and happily, like a child hinting at something they wanted.

"h-hai."

hao stopped and looked to his younger brother over his shoulder,"okay then. don't say i dident warn you."

yoh nodded. hao looked back to the dish he was washing and began to think back,"its been such a long time but i remember like it was yesterday. your mother and mikihasa had broken up when we were young because 'tou-san' was more worried for his job then his children. they did as planned and divorced, however, mikihasa took me with him when he left. he said he'd prove that he cared for his child." hao recited bitterly,"i suppose he did care, but not enough. not even close. he never cared until he got a phone call from my teacher about how i was making threats of bodily harm to the other kids. this made him angry and he decided to send me to a psychiatrists when i dident stop. the fool was to prying and eventually found out one of my deepest secrets," he said pausing for breath.

yoh blinked,"and that is?" he prodded.

"that i stalked you."

yoh gaped at him, but hao just plowed on through,"I've known you since i was six, I've watched you grow up without me. this was my one stress reliever in life and still is. however when daddy dearest found out, he threatened to send me to a mental asylum. this was because i frequently hurt the other children in school, so he dident want such a 'bad influence' to know you. the bastard. i hated and still do hate him. one day he tried to hit me for breaking a kids arm, wrong move. i grabbed his arm and snapped the bone, and he backed off. he went for the phone to call the cops, but i beat him to it. i was just so sick of him trying to be a good dad in front of teachers and others, yet completely ignoring me when not in ones company. so i killed him. the idiot always left knives around, so he only brought his death on himself. needless to say, he died. then i realized that the psychiatrists knew to much as well, and he soon followed mikihasa."

yoh stared at him in horror and disgust. how could he do that and find any justice in it? it was so wrong!

"don't stick up for that bastard, yoh. you don't know him so you cant speak." hao said bitterly, not looking back, but yoh could tel he was glaring.

yoh just stared. unable to understand why his brother would do such things.

"and the foster parents?" yoh asked shakily.

"all of them died except one pair."

yoh blinked,"naze?" yoh asked confused.

"because kaa-chan wasent stupid like the rest. she dident fear nor ignore me. she dident try to change me, though she did ask me not to hurt other kids. she gave me a large life size doll to hit when i was angry, and always treated me right." the boy said deep in thought, his voice distant. "but..."

"but?" yoh inquired curiously.

"but the father, he dident like me, nor did he agree with kaa-chan's way of raising me. they often fought, and one day it got out of control and the dad killed kaa-chan." he said angrily.

yoh's eyes widened,"h-he killed her!" he asked sadly.

"aa. it pissed me off. pissed me off to hell, and in a rage i decided it was his turn to feel what it was like to die slowly, like how he beat her to death. the night i beat him till i broke both his arms and legs, then decided to make him suffer. i ate him alive, while he died screaming. that night i became the way i am now." the boy said angrily, the angst and malice clear in his voice as he gripped the sponge tightly.

the younger twin just couldent believe it. hao wasent a cannibal at one time and actually loved his foster mother? unbeilvable. he stepped closer to hao hesitantly.

"onii-chan? are you okay?" he asked gently.

hao turned to him and smiled,"yup. just caught up in my thoughts is all."

they sat in silence until hao finished the dishes. he turned around and looked at yoh.

"are you planing on staying otouto?" he asked calmly.

yoh blinked. after hao's story how could he not? to have someone fear you is a horrible feeling, and he wouldn't make his brother feel that again.

"of course. why wouldn't i?" he said cheerfully.

hao blinked and shook his head,"never mind. if your planing on staying then i suggest he go unpack."

"kay!" came yoh's reply before he bolted from the kitchen.

hao shook his head in amusement. he hadent explained the rest of his secret to yoh yet. he wondered what yoh would say when he found out.

okay, that was long. did ya enjoy it? pretty morbid ne? okay, now i know a Japanese apartment dosent look like that, but humor me kay? and yes, hao still stalks yoh, see? it has some similarities! dident expect the whole thing with hao simply killing his parents did ya? make sense now? you'll understand how the people just disappeared soon, so dun worry. i spelled yoh and hao's dad's name right right? sorry for the ooc, i couldent help it ;;. also that pad had a recipe on it, care to guess what it was? also theres a reason hao could get out of the country so fast and it will be revealed in the next chapter.

translations-

iie no, nothing, negative.

naze- why

aa a sound that means that your heard, or shows agreement

oi- hey!

ja!


	3. a secret

weeeee! third chapter!(dances) well, now that I've gotten some odd reviews, its time to thank them!

**_Kya-san -_** ;; i can assure you that yoh wont die. i like your guess on the secret, it was funny!

**_Lady Hikari-Yami-_** erm...i'll leave the creative murder to you guys. makes it more exciting ne?

**_riryoku-_** like i said, hao **isent **gonna eat yoh. the pairing is hao/yoh after all.

**_BBShadowCat-_** dident i state that there were cannibals in this story? who did you think it'd be? manta?

**_ryougabriellucile-_** thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'll try my best!

**_mercuryrose- _**ma ma! i mean no offense! it was simply a joke! and I'll be sure to tell hao to eat you then kay? i could make you one of his victims, would you like that?

**_OMG It's so god! ()-_** I'm glad you liked it!

**_kazalvr ()-_** really! weee! i hoped to get that kinda response from this. enjoy then!

**_clown eyes-_** i know...no matter how hard i try, i cant make the mystery last! oh well, sorry about the bad stuff, but thanks for the tips! i'm glad you liked it! yes, hao will still eat people.

anyway. I'll put up another warning. for the second time I'll state this, but not afterwards, so remember it!

warnings- **YAOI**, **cannibals**! **gore**, **disturbingness**. a lemon latter on. but only if you excuse my horrid writing style.

reasons- um, cause i wanted to spice up the yoh/hao section. and come on people, if you don't like this stuff, then** DONT FREAKIN READ!**

honestly. you'd think if you saw yaoi or cannibals in a summery, you'd stay away if you dident like it. well, i hope you enjoy, cause if i hafta repeat myself, I'll scream.

enjoy!

Yoh walked into the room he and Hao shared and slumped against the wall. He sighed miserably, not caring if he was showing it. He was so stupid! yeah, lets pity our psychotic brother and stay with him. Good going Yoh...man did he need help. But oddly enough, he actually dident mind staying. This odd warmth coursed through him at the thought of staying with Hao. He never felt like this before...

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,"Might as well enjoy my self..."

"Well i hope you do."A voice said.

"Aiiiiya!" Yoh yelped and jumped three feet into the air.

The boy looked over to see Hao chuckling and scowled,"Onii-chan! That scared me, don't do that!"

The older boy just grinned,"Hai hai.I just came to see if you wanted to go shopping."

Yoh narrowed his eyes,"Your version of shopping or mine?" He asked suspiciously.

Hao rolled his eyes,"Now honestly Otouto, why wouldI make you go kill someone? No, don't answer that." Hao waved off his question.

"So then we're going shopping in a store, right?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Hao blinked,"Do you honestly think I'd force feed you what used to be your old geometry teacher?"

"Thats where she dissapeared to!" Yoh screetched.

"She was stupid enough to call me a brat. The bitch had it coming to her." He said casually, waving his hand as if to rid her name from the room.

Yoh backed away,"You ate my teacher!"

"Yeah, so? I've eaten others to. Like that annoying green haired boy's parents, some blond girls mom, some brat who was bothering me--"

"You ate Lysergs parents and Anna's mom!"

"Ah, thats their names." Hao said cheerfully.

Yoh stepped back,"You...you ate my friends parents!" Yoh was near hysterical.

"Look, its over and done with now. If you wanna leave then fine,I wont stop you. but stop making such a big deal out of it." Hao said annoyed.

Yoh looked at Hao kinda sadly,"G-gomen nasai Onii-chan...I-"

"Then go. I'm not forcing you to stay." Hao said before turning to leave.

"Onii-chan, don't go!I wasent sayingI would leave!" Yoh yelled and latched onto the older boy's arm.

Hao moved his arm as a test, but Yoh stayed on, moving with the limb. He tried to do it faster to see if the boy would let go. Nope, still there.

"For goodness sakes Yoh, let go! Your cutting off my circulation!" Hao yelled in annoyance.

Yoh meeped and let go, moving back. Hao sighed and massaged his arm to try and get the blood flowing again.

"Gomen...I was trying to say thatI dident want to go." Yoh said nervously.

"Okay then. Next time don't try to break my arm though..."

"Kay!"

"Then lets go get some stuff."

"Weeee!"

Hao sighed and shook his head. Honestly, Yoh was to hyper for his own good. He walked to the closet and opened it, looking in before pulling out a red shit with a silver star on it. He slipped it on as he walked back to Yoh, who was blushing lightly.

"What, amI really that good looking?" Hao asked in mock innocence.

Yoh turned bright crimson, Hao just grinned."So, which is better: No shirt, or this?" He gestured to his tight red shirt.

Yoh blushed brightly and shook his head angrily,"Onii-chan!" He yelled in embarrassment.

"Ma ma,I was only joking with you."

"It wasent funny!"

The older boy shrugged and walked out of the room, but not before dragging Yoh with him. They entered in the living room and Hao grabbed his wallet before the two walked out of the room. Once out hao locked the door before turning to grin at Yoh.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

Yoh blinked,"Sure."

With that the two headed towards the grocery store. Yoh never hated going shopping so much before.

"Otouto! We've been in this stupid place for an hour! The frozen food part made my hair frizz, that bratty kid in front of us is barfing, andI don't want to be here!" The older Asakura whined.

Yoh rubbed his temples to try and banish his oncoming headache. Honestly, the boy never knew Hao could whine so damn loud! It was like taking care of his cousins!

"Otouto!"

"Hao...ursai...beforeI hit you..." Yoh said taking deep breaths to keep from hitting his brother.

"Gasp! You'd really hit your own Onii-chan?" Hao said faking a hurt face.

"Please, Onii-chan...stop whining! We're already in the checkout lane, and theres only one person ahead of us. Now stop!" Yoh begged.

"Meanie..."

"Nani?"

"Nothing."

Yoh sighed. They had finally made it to the checkout when Hao began to whine about his hair. At first it was kinda funny, until Hao began to complain about every little thing. From the floor tiles to the color of the ice pops they had gotten, the older boy just wouldn't shut up! It was worse than babysitting his cousins!**_ Finally_** they were next and they were greeted by a plump lady with a large smile who eyed Hao greedily. Hao felt like barfing when he saw her look him up and down, but held it back. Yoh gave his brother a pitying smile before addressing the woman.

"Um, miss? We really need to get going." The boy said kindly.

The older Asakura pouted before whining,"Whys it taking so long? I'm bored Otouto!" Which earned him several odd look and a few 'awws's.

Yoh buried his face in his hand in embarrassment, and the store clerk hurriedly began her bagging, while continuing to look at Hao. The older boy walked past Yoh and said rather loudly.

"Otouto, I'm going outside. This lady is making me sick." He stated,

Yoh shoved his hand onto Hao's mouth quickly, earning a wide eyed stare from the other boy. The lady bristled and replied angrily,"What! WhyI never-!"

Yoh felt a tung flick against his hand and he quickly removed it in a disgusted eww. Before he even knew it he heard a sharp voice that could only belong to the other.

"You never what, human?" He asked in great disdain.

The woman became red in the face,"Some one should teach you some manners you little brat!"

She only received a hauntingly gleeful look with a sick looking grin from the boy,"You better hopeI don't ever find you alone tonight."

The woman gave him a shocked look and Yoh turned pale. He wasent going to kill her was he? Over an insult and some looks? He couldent! Yoh felt light headed at the thought of his brother dragging in a dead body and claiming it was diner. Hao glanced at Yoh's whitening face and his grin widened. So his brother understood the threat did he? One step closer to reaching his goal then. He couldent wait to see the look on his Otouto's face when he told him step two.

Yoh looked weakly at the woman and smiled apologetically,"I'm sorry miss, he dosent mean it, really. He's harmless! I'm very sorry for what he said." He bowed.

The older boy shot Yoh a look that clearly said,'I did and you know it. She's diner starting tonight.'.

Yoh dug into Hao's pocket and pulled out a star spangled red wallet and fished out the money for their grocerys before taking the bags and going. Hao followed but not before flashing the cashier a crazy grin and mouthing,"I'll see you tonight." then walked away happily. Once outside Yoh began to twitch horribly. The older boy watched him before setting a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"P-please..." Yoh trembled out.

Hao raised an eyebrow in question.

"Please, don't eat her..." Yoh finished sickly.

The boy sighed and rested his head on the his brothers shoulder,"I wont promise anything."

Yoh turned to his brother with wide disbelieving eyes,"Please Hao...please, don't!"

The older boy simply stared at him, slightly amused at such fearful eyes,"I promise nothing." He repeated.

Yoh began to tremble and his breathing hitched before his eyes widened in horror,"P-please...please I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!" He begged.

Hao raised an eye brow,"Anything?" he asked in mock innocence, and Yoh got the feeling he wouldn't like the request.

the younger asakura swallowed before nodding,"h-hai. anything."

the older boy grinned and whispered in the other's ear,"meet me in my room tonight then, after diner."

Yoh shuddered but nodded. He dident have a good feeling about this...

The two boys were now outside the apartment whileHao fished through his pockets trying to find the key to the door. The older boy grinned when he found it and was about to unlock the door when he heard voice call him. Yoh blinked, that voice was so familiar, but from where? The two turned to see a trio at the bottom of the apartment complex, one Yoh knew as Macchi.

"Hao-sama, your back! Can we come up?" The orange haired girl called out.

The said boy smiled and nodded,"Of course." He called back.

The girl beamed and ran around a corner to the stairs, the other two following her. In no time the trio of girls stood in front of Hao and Yoh. Yoh stared at them in curiosity. Macchi he knew, but the other two he dident. One was tall, long blue hair that was clipped to the side by a beret. she wore a tight tube top and short shorts, her legs traveled down till they were stopped by a pair of black boots with red roses on them. She had piercing blueish purple eyes that speculated him with mild uninterest, and something told him he dident want to anger her. The second girl was slim and pale, bored green eyes stared out from a vail of blond bangs. Her her was done up in two pigtails tied with black ribbons with white lacing. She wore a black dress that ended by her thighs, with white stalkings to finish, and black dress shoes. In her hand was a doll that looked disturbingly like Yoh's friend Manta. Both girls watched him boredly, as if he were simply an insect with no mind. Hao grinned and looked to Yoh.

"Otouto, these girls are my friends. The girl with the orange hair is Macchi."

Macchi waved at him with a wide smile,"We've already met!"

"That girl there is Marrion," He gestured to the blond.

"You can call Marrion Mari." She said in a bored voice.

"And the last girl is Kana." Hao finished cheerily.

Kana removed the pocky that had occupied her mouth,"A pleasure to meet you." She greeted, but it lacked any meaning.

Yoh nodded,"Like wise." He replied.

So far, Yoh noted, only Macchi had any real enthusiasm. Maybe it was because they dident know him? Hao then moved Yoh in front of him and set his hands on his shoulders, grinning happily.

"And this, girls, is Yoh, my little brother."

Yoh gave them a nervous smile,"H-hi, nice to meet you."

Macchi gave a pleasant response, but Mari and Kana dident, only nodded their heads in understanding. Hao leaned over Yoh's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, they just don't know you yet." Yoh nodded.

Hao clapped his hands and smiled, eyes closed,"Now lets get these grocerys inside. I'd like to actually try one of these ice pops Otouto likes so much."

Everyone but Yoh gave Hao odd looks,"You went grocery shopping?" Kana asked.

"Yup!" The older Asakura said nodding. His bangs bouncing then falling back to his face.

"ButI thought you, um, you don't eat that kinda stuff." Macchi began awkwardly.

"He already knows Macchi." Hao said helpfully.

"WHAT!" All three girls shouted at once, ignoring the other occupants of the apartments.

Hao winced and put a finger in his ear,"Ma! so loud..." He complained.

The trio blushed,"Gomen Hao-sama, but how dose he know? No one cept your followers and us know!" Macchi exclaimed.

"I told him, what else?" The older boy rolled his eyes.

"Um..." Yoh interjected,"The ice pops are gonna melt." Yoh finished lamely, putting up his index finger and smiling nervously.

Hao grinned,"I totally forgot! Come on,I wanna try them soon!" The older boy said, happily pushing his brother into the apartment,"You go and put them in the freezer. I'll be right in."

Yoh blinked,"ButI don't have the key to the kitchen."

Hao burrowed into his pocket and pulled out a silver key and tossed it to Yoh, who clumsily caught it.

"I'll be right in Otouto,I just need to have a word with the Hana-gumi." He said with a closed eyed smile before shutting the door in Yoh's face.

The boy blinked, surprised at how quickly his brother had shut the door before shrugging and walking through the archway that led to the dining room. He set down the grocerys and unlocked the large pad lock before entering the messy kitchen. He felt queezy when the scent of decaying bodies and blood hit him, but pushed it away from his mind the best he could. He walked to the counter and placed the bags in a clean spot before beginning to unload them. He shoved the ice pops and a thing of Orange Sherbet ice cream into the freezer, which to his dismay, was filled with dead meat. Once he was finished putting away the grocerys that needed to be frozen, Yoh looked around for where to put the other ones.

Outside hao stood in front of what he called Hana-gumi who watched him in slight worry. Hao gave them a serious look, that brang out how mature he truly was.

"Now, I'm telling you this now, so you wont accidentally mess everything up. Yoh already knows about part of my secret, however,"

It dident need to be spoken to understand what the second part was. All of the Hana-gumi already knew, so there was no need to continue that part.

"Hao-sama, what else do you have planned with Yoh?" Kana asked cautiously.

Hao grinned,"You should know of the three steps involved here." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Of course we know, Hao-sama, but are you really gonna-?"

"Is Hao-sama going to make Yoh like himself?" Marri asked what macchi could no.

Hao's grin spread,"See, and the second step..." He trailed off.

Macchi shuddered lightly, but grinned,"So when do we take Yoh out on his first hunt?"

"WhenI find a suitable test subject, then Yoh will begin step two."

Marri step forward,"Can Mari help to? Mari knows of some test subjects for Yoh." She explained helpfully.

Hao turned to the blond girl,"Of course Mari, we'll need someone weak for his first hunt though."

"Mari can find the perfect subject for Hao-sama!" Mari began happily.

Hao thought for a minute,"Okay, then can you find one by the end of this week?"

Mari nodded,"Of course! anything for Hao-sama!"

"Alright then. Then I'll meet you girls by the park in four days."

They nodded and Hao dismissed them. In a flash they dissapeared like the light in the dark. Hao turned back to the door and opened it before stepping inside.

dum dum freakin duuuum! interesting ne? bit of a plot twist in here, did i make it mysterious enough? I'm not good at being discreet ;; funny how i explained what happened to lysergs parent in such a sick way. ne, hao ate yoh's geometry teacher, funny huh? sorry that hao is so ooc, but really, he probably freaks out when he goes in the frozen foods section. i do. i hate when your hair gets all frizzy and you get all cold when you do go! i was simply showing my hate for frozen foods that aren't sweets. no offense to the great lord hao, whom i worship and revere. and no, no lemon yet, so get your mind outa the gutter! actually, its rather funny, nothing perverted(much to CC's dismay). anyway, did i do hana-gumi's character right? i described kana and mari the best i could, seeings how I've only seen three episodes of sk, which had nothing to do with hao, read the first three manga volumes, and played shaman king: power of spirit, so i don't really know. did i spell their names right? and yeah, hao is human in this, but he dosent consider himself human, and I'm not all to sure hao would actually lick yoh's hand to get him to take his hand away, but it inspires some sorta humor right? i know i said I'd explain more, but I'm gonna wait a bit longer. it'll be more shocking to find out afterwards . anyway i bet you cant guess what the three steps are! see is number one, and you got a hint in this chapter to number two. if you can guess what they are, or come close, I'll put you in the book, maybe if you want as the so called "test subject" hao and the hana-gumi were talking about. anyway, sorry that this is so long, i hope you enjoy it though.


	4. calm before the storm

weeee! so many nice reviews! I'm so freakin happy!

**_mercuryrose_**-;; he may, but thats not for another chapter or so. now just wait patiantly.

**_ryougabriellucile-_** if you give me a description, then sure, he can eat em! and your pretty darn close with your guess. I'm glad i could make you happy! thanks for the compliment to! so nice!

**_ChibiChew-_** hold your horses emiri-chan! you'll get your lemon soon enough. after the second step really. sorry i haven't e-mailed or called you. i tried calling twice, but you weren't there, and i don't have an e-mail yet. gomen nasai!

**_Kya-san-_** gomen kya-san ;;; I'm still in training with my grammar. and in a saiyuki book they said ursai meant shut up, but I'm not great with Japanese. gomen!

and no, i meant see. he was saying the first step, sorry, it even confused me!

**_O O I NO!_**- close, but not close enough!

**_BBShadowCat- _**the hana-gumi are just killers, but they do sparingly, eat at hao's. I'm glad you liked it

**_Yawarakai_**- (squeal) yay! I'm so glad you like it! so glad!

**_kazalvr-_** I'm glad glad you like it, i wont tell you if yoh becomes a miniature hao, but i tell you now, no one he knows gets eaten.

**_clown eyes-_** he might, i wont tell, but he just may and you'd be rather surprised how squeamish yoh is in this.

**_Red-_** (blink blink) really now? are you sure ?

**_shamanteen- I'm_** glad! i hope you enjoy this book!

well, I'm glad you guys liked it so far, and thank you kya-san for pointing out the see problem and the Japanese. you guys don't know how happy i am to hear such nice and helpful comments, and I'm being serious when i say thank you times a bunch and I'm sorry if anything is wrong with the book. I'm getting there though.

warnings- stalking, possible yaoi, ooc, and some gore.

reasons- um, you'll see?

steps known so far- see

enjoy!

Hao walked into the apartment rather cheerily, and looked around for Yoh. he figured he was in the kitchen, and walked through the archway and into the unlocked kitchen, only to see Yoh scrubbing at the counters. he watched the younger boy scrub the red counters with a crimson dyed sponge in slight amusement before walking up to yoh and glomping him from behind, causing the other to squeak and drop the sponge. yoh pushed the other boy off of him and spun around to look at him with an embarrassed look, a bright blush spreading across his face.

"onii-chan, what do you think your doing!" yoh cried.

hao simply grinned,"what? i cant hug my little brother?" he asked in mock pout.

before yoh could answer he was glomped again,"now then," the older boy began,"why don't we try one of those ice pops of yours." he asked while nuzzling yoh's hair happily.

yoh blushed and pried the boy away,"okay, okay. just stop glomping me."

hao let go without a fight and grinned happily,"yay!" he shouted while jumping in joy.

yoh shook his head before getting out the box of ice pops from the freezer. they were the kind that came on a Popsicle and were multi flavored, so when hao saw them he raised an eyebrow.

"what?" yoh asked in confusion.

hao looked to yoh,"these are some suggestive ice pops yoh. what the heck are they supposed to be?" he asked in slight shock.

yoh sweat dropped and looked at the ice pops,"they always look like that, unless you buy the push pop ones."

"push pop?" hao asked as if he dident understand.

"yeah, you have to push them up with your hands to make them come up so you can eat them." yoh explained, motioning with his hands how to do it.

"what kinda sicko made those! they're supposed to be food, no porn!" hao shouted.

yoh blushed brightly,"o-onii-chan, they aren't porn!"

"i got the perfect add for them! buy your porn pops today!" hao said with a grin, enjoying how flustered yoh was getting.

yoh's eyes widened,"they aren't porn pops onii-chan! don't be perverted!" yoh cried in horror.

hao leaned in close to yoh, as if to make him uncomfortable,"got any proof otouto? because i really cant think of anything to prove they aren't."

the younger boy shook his head,"they aren't porn pops!"

hao just grinned,"hey, who needs dildos when you got these Popsicles? really! we should market these things!"

"onii-chan!"

"what! its true!"

"are you going to eat them or not?" yoh asked impatiently. the darn things were going to melt!

hao pouted before moving away,"your no fun otouto."

"great, now are you gonna eat them?"

hao looked at the box for a second before replieing,"i guess so."

"good, then here." yoh replied by shoving a red ice pop into the older boys mouth, who in turn blink stupidly.

the older brunette pulled the ice pop from his now red mouth and licked his lips. he looked up to yoh who now had a orange ice pop dangling from his mouth as he put away the box. yoh looked to his brother and removed the ice pop, way to slowly in hao's opinion, and looked at him expectantly.

"do you like it?"

hao blinked and for a second yoh thought he might not have before the older boy broke out into a grin,"i love it!"

yoh sweat dropped before smiling,"thats good!"

after their ice pops yoh decided it was time to go to bed. it was already night time! as yoh went to get changed he found hao sitting cross legged on his bed, grinning evilly. yoh remembered their deal and paled. what was he going to do? was his brother going to make him do something horrible?

"now yoh, i know you remember our deal." the older boy began.

yoh nodded nervously.

"okay then, its time to discuss our deal." the next words horrified and sickened yoh.

"i want you...to do my homework and help clean up the kitchen tommarrow."

oh the inhumanity! what could be worse!(i bet you thought he was goin to request somethin else weren't you? come on, admit it.) yoh's face went pale and he fainted in horror. hao blinked innocently. and he dident even tell yoh his last request. should he wake him up, or not? the boy shrugged and hauled yoh onto the bed and put him under the covers before going to the closet and changing into a pair of light blue star pajamas and grabbing a brush, which he used on his hair very carefully. oh, how he loved his hair! it was one thing that was always treated with great care besides yoh. he finished with his long hair and crawled into bed and got under the covers and cuddled up to yoh, putting a hand on the boy's chest and nuzzling his neck softly. he loved doing this. it was what he always wanted, but would never get close enough to do, so he settled with simply cuddling him in his sleep. he sighed sadly before closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

_yoh woke up to a school yard, one he recognized as the one in izumo. he saw a pile of body's, and a boy standing in front of them, grinning. he couldent tell who it was, but the boy looked to be five, skinny and feminine. he saw that he was saying something, but he couldent hear. he saw him move his arm from the baggy hoodie pocket with a knife. he saw him crouch down and say something before the boy in front of him screamed. he saw red. red streaming down shimmering steel. his eyes widened in horror as the figure stood and took out a thing of matches. _

whats he gonna do...!_ yoh thought franticly._

_the figure struck a match and beamed happily at the flame, then chucked it onto the pile of bodies. a bright burst of yellow, red, and blue erupted over the bodies. the boy grinned still, and backed away as the flames became larger. yoh stepped forward shakily, and near screamed when the boy looked at him. the eyes were deep brown, and held a sick joyful look. his hands were a deep red from blood, and under the thick liquid was pale smooth skin. a grayish hoodie, dark red pants, whether the red was from blood or not yoh dident know. the boy outstretched a sticky red hand out to him and smiled through the droplets of blood on his face. for some reason, yoh was tempted to reach out and grab the boy's hand, but the sight of burning bodies and a red dyed hand kept him away. the boy frowned softly and put the hand down, then walked closer to him, each step showed more of his details. auburn hair, pale skin, hauntingly happy brown eyes. _

_but what stood out most was his eerie smile._

_the one thing he couldn't forget. was his creepy smile. he smiled through the trickle of blood on his face, his bloody hand still outstretched. he walked closer still, his smile growing until he stopped aways away from him, hand still out, face still beaming disturbingly._

_"come with me. we'll be together forever..."_

_yoh backed away in horror until he fell. the boy frowned, but said nothing as everything blurred._

yoh woke up with a start, his eyes wide and face sweaty. what was that? no, better yet, WHO was that? he looked familiar, but the face was to blurry to tell, only his eerie smile showed. yoh shuddered. his smile. it was so creepy, he just couldn't get it out of his head! he noticed his erratic breathing and tried to calm it down. once calmer, he noticed that something warm was next to and and partially on top of him. he looked slowly to see his mirror image sleeping, cuddled up next to him. the boy was scrunched up into a ball, face buried in his ribs while his arm was thrown around his chest. he looked rather peaceful and happy. yoh's eyes widened and a deep blush formed across his face. if that didn't make matters more awkward, then the fact that hao's eyes opened just then certainly did. he blinked tiredly and smiled.

"you have such beautiful eyes." he said in mock love.

yoh scrunched his eyes closed and let out a high pitched "aiiiiyaiiiiiii!" before pushing away from hao quickly, and toppling over the edge of the bed, taking the blankets down with him with a muffled "umf". hao looked over the edge in surprise and blinked.

"are you okay otouto?" he asked, though hardly any concern filtered through.

the mass of blankets sat up, and a head and torso appeared from them. yoh looked up and rubbed his sore head angrily.

"what was that for!" he exclaimed.

"what was what for?" hao asked innocently.

"the cuddling-and the eyes and- argh! not funny!" yoh said as he rubbed his head more when the itching came up.

"why? because your just plain hug gable otouto. what else will i sell on ebay as a stuffed bear?" he replied grinning.

yoh's eye twitched,"funny onii-chan, funny."

"i thought so."

"i wasn't asking you onii-chan!" yoh growled out angrily.

"no one ever dose." hao replied shrugging.

"onii-chan..."

"i gotta go get something, bye!" the older boy said quickly before running out the door.

"ONII-CHAN! GET BACK HERE!"

-----------

mari had a target. finally! she had followed a girl all the way from her home to the mall, which she hated since she got lost to easily, and was now watching her eat with a friend. she talked merrily and was eating a burger, which as far as mari knew, she ate at least three times in one day. now she may not know yoh, but she wasent going to give hao's little brother a death diet. on the other hand, on the other side of the large cafeteria sat a healthy looking girl. from what mari knew, she was healthy, and would put up a good fight. dishwater blond hair with blue tips, green eyes, rather tall, and wore a baggy jacket blue and red shirt, black pants, and a studded belt. the picture of beauty and though mari was sure the girl would make a great subject, also knew hao might not like to hafta get into showing yoh how to kill, and prepare her for cooking. yoh seemed rather innocent to her, though she hardly spoke to him as of yet, she was still fairly sure of this. so she scratched her off, not wanting hao to be angry with her. he had trusted her with such an important mission, and she wouldn't fail! instead she switched to a rather bulky boy, around seventeen. shortish, light chestnut colored hair, bright green eyes, tan skin, and thick eyebrows. shinjusto. he bullied all, and hated himself, no family, and no friends. no one would miss him. the perfect subject.

mari grinned and slipped away to meet with kana and macchi by the park. she ran all the way, far to excited to walk, lest she forget her mission information. she reached the grassy park happily and walked down a curvy cement path to a row of pick nick tables where kana and macch waited. kana was lighting a cigarette and macchi was sitting there boredly, glaring at a gnat that simply would not stop buzzing around her head. both girls looked up when they heard mari running down the walkway, her shoes tapping loudly and her soft panting barely audible. when she stopped she sat down gratefully and took a deep breath.

"well? did you find anything?" kana asked.

"shinjutso." she said happily, her green eyes dancing.

macchi blinked and kanna stared.

"shinjutso?" macchi repeated unsurely.

"yup! shinjutso is perfect for yoh! shinjutso will be of no trouble to get rid of!" mari said breathlessly.

"but is'nt he a bit to strong for yoh?" kana asked.

mari shook her head quickly,"if things get bad, hao-sama will help yoh!"

macchi gave kana a look of indecisiveness. kana sighed in defeat.

"no, he wont. he wants yoh to do this on his own. no matter who trains under him, this one fact remains true."

"but, yoh is hao-sama's younger brother, surely hao-sama wont let anything happen!" mari objected.

"maybe, but he might not."

"perhaps hao-sama will let us help if things get out of control." macchi inquired.

kana sighed,"fine. we'll see if hao-sama will except him, and if not then we'll look again." the blue haired girl replied before getting up and dropping her cigarette to the ground before crushing it with her foot.

and with that, the girls began to walk back to the older asakura's apartment, each hoping that their choise was right.

----------

yoh sighed tiredly as he moved about the kitchen tiredly, his movement sluggish. as promised he was to clean the entire kitchen. and that meant work. naturally yoh disagreed with the very though of manual labour, and just the thought of scrubbing up dried blood that was practically an inch deep was upsetting his all ready weak stomach. he moved his arm forward with great pressure and strain, then dragged his arm backwards with less strain. thankfully he had his headset with him. he simply loved the thing, and it really helped when he listened to boblove and his friends band play their main song. the dawn. he simply loved how smooth and nice horo's voice came out! though horo kept saying it was no good, yoh simply played it, proving its greatness. as the beat started he scrubbed along to it, and then began to sing along.

"I got to get it, got to get it into my spirit,

I feel my body is moonlit.

That's only my benefit.

I know what I want is the Force.

I got to knockity-knock, got to zap into my soul.

It's the oversoul,

I will meet and I got to ensoul.

For all, what I need is the Force.

I wonder how I grab the Force as my own.

I will find a way.

Focus my attention to continue.

I got to get my own Force.

I just go on.

I say, I am ready to go for it with my desperation.

What makes me tick? I believe in my quiet inspiration.

Sometimes, I follow after my silent imagination.

Let the process take me where it will.

I got to do!"

a hand on his shoulder snapped yoh out of it, and he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. he turned his head quickly, only to face his older brother hao who was grinning.

"beautiful, but don't you speak Japanese?" hao asked teasingly.

yoh blushed in embarrassment and turned away,"well, yeah. but my friend horo horo made it up. he's got a band." yoh said the last part proudly.

the older boy blinked and leaned over, draping his arms around yoh's shoulders and hugging him.

"really now? whats the song called?" the boy asked gently.

"the dawn." yoh replied shakily.

"the band?"

"the ren..." yoh said once more, the closeness making him nervous.

"interesting. i never knew horokeu could sing."

yoh beamed proudly,"he can! here, this is his song!" yoh said, turning around in hao's arms and placing the orange headset delicately on his ears.

the older boy listened, and seemed to enjoy the song,"i believe in my quiet inspiration huh? i never knew he was so deep."

yoh smiled,"he is...you wouldn't think it but he is." he spoke quietly, his voice slightly dreamy.

hao blinked and his eyes became gentle when he remembered that he was yoh's first boyfriend. it annoyed him, but he knew the blue haired boy made his brother happy, so he let it be. of course they no longer went out, but when he heard yoh speak of him just now, he knew yoh missed him slightly. at least the boy wasent as stupid as he let on...

"onii-Chan.?" yo asked curiously.

the older boy snapped away from his thoughts and looked at the younger boy,"hmm?"

yoh looked timid for a second,"are you okay? you seem rather upset."

"I'm fine. just got caught up in the song is all." hao said with a grin.

yoh nodded, and rested his head against hao's chest tiredly.

"i miss my friends..." yoh said sadly.

you mean you miss horo...hao thought bitterly, but he sighed.

"onii-Chan.?"

"hmm?"

"would you be upset...if i asked you to come to one of their concerts?"

at this hao smiled, a small laugh breaking out,"of course not, I'd love to otouto."

yoh smiled happily. hao simply shook his head, his brother was to easily satisfied. but he could deal with it, if only for yoh. a sudden knock at the door made hao look up. he sighed and let go of yoh, before getting up and answering the door. yoh sighed before continuing his work, all the while thinking of his friends.

hao walked over to the door tiredly and answered it,"hello?" he asked.

"hi hao-sama!" macchi replied happily.

the boy sighed and smiled when he noticed the girls presence,"hello macchi. may i help you three?"

"we found a subject, but we're not sure if he's suitable." kana explained.

"oh?" hao started in surprise,"who, may i ask, is this person?"

"shinjutso." mari said calmly.

hao blinked,"him? he's rather strong don't you think?"

"well yes, but it'll be easier to cover up his evidence." kana explained.

the boy looked thoughtful for a second before answering,"yes, well...it should be a challenge for yoh." he said happily.

"so when dose he start?" macchi asked.

a pause, the a grin,"this Halloween."

"I got to get it, got to get it into my spirit,

I feel my body is moonlit.

That's only my benefit.

I know what I want is the Force.

I got to knockity-knock, got to zap into my soul.

It's the oversoul,

I will meet and I got to ensoul.

For all, what I need is the Force.

I wonder how I grab the Force as my own.

I will find a way.

Focus my attention to continue.

I got to get my own Force.

I just go on.

I say, I am ready to go for it with my desperation.

What makes me tick? I believe in my quiet inspiration.

Sometimes, I follow after my silent imagination.

Let the process take me where it will.

I got to do!

I got to get it, got to get it into my spirit,

I feel my body is moonlit.

That's only my benefit.

I know what I want is the Force.

I got to knockity-knock, got to zap into my soul.

It's the oversoul,

I will meet and I got to ensoul.

For all, what I need is the Force.

I wonder how I grab the Force as my own.

I will find a way.

Focus my attention to continue.

I got to get my own Force.

I just go on

I say, I am ready to go for it with my desperation.

What makes me tick? I believe in my quiet inspiration.

Sometimes, I follow after my silent imagination.

Let the process take me where it will.

I got to do!

I got to get it, got to get it into my spirit,

I feel my body is moonlit.

That's only my benefit.

I know what I want is the Force.

I got to knockity-knock, got to zap into my soul.

It's the oversoul,

I will meet and I got to ensoul.

For all, what I need is the Force.

Can I let my wandering thoughts come and go,

Watch them passing by?

I don't attempt to change or control them.

I try to see how I can be.

I am myself.

I say, I am ready to go for it with my desperation.

What makes me tick?

I believe in my quiet inspiration.

Sometimes, I follow after my silent imagination.

Let the process take me where it will.

I got to do!

So now, I wanna walk calmly even in the wind ahead.

And then, there can be helpful signs from my predestination.

So why, I won't stop even there is my Waterloo ahead.

I see, there must be the way to lead to my confirmation.

Be alert, stand firm to myself.

And then, there can be helpful signs from my predestination.

So why, I won't stop even there is my Waterloo ahead.

I see, there must be the way to lead to my confirmation.

Be alert, stand firm to myself.

I got to be!

wee! good? not good? i know, i know, its supposed to be a haoxyoh book, but i could'nt help but add a bit of horoxyoh ;; its cute, admit it. i know the porn pops was stupid, but you know they do look like that! and the part _like this_ is yoh's dream. actually, a part of this did happen in the book. you shall see soon. and i know hao is to cute...i've never really seen the show, only read books so bear with me here --;; the time is set to around October twentieth, so thats cleared up. i believe The Ren was ren's team in the shaman turnoment right? so thats the band's name. i think this song is sung by horo horo...when i looked it up it said the singer was horo ;; for a part, yoh was singing it in the story, but only up to the first i got to do. the rest continues here. enjoy? hope so!


	5. trickortreat

I'm back! I've decided to give both a trick and a treat this time! enjoy!

**_BBshadowcat_**- yeah, horo is in a band. I'm getting another oneshot out, and its got to do with when yoh and horo were dating. no real mush. and yeah, tons more fluff moments -

**_kya-san-_** well i was, but then i thought about how you were goin to be in the book later, so yeah. gomen! I'm glad you feel the same way as hao and i do about the Popsicles.

**_ryougabriellucile-_** I'm glad you enjoyed it! i was a bum for Halloween ;;; and yeah, Popsicles really do look like that! glad you agree!

**_shamanteen-_**

**_ChibiChew-_** I'm glad I'm doing so well! and you'll wait for the lemon like everyone else T.T

**_kuroi kitty- _**no prob!

**_...-_** its not a flame, I'm sorry it disappointed you. what exactly did you mean by "i thought yoh was gonna get it off of hao" ? it be confusing .

**_Red Asatari-_** wow, such a dedicated reader! I'm glad you liked it, and i hope you like the new chapter!

happy extreamly late Halloween!

a week passed and yoh was getting a strange feeling of foreboding. hao had been grinning all week, and not like normal. he had this egnamic evil grin, one that made yoh very nervous. and he didnt like it. it was spooky, odd, deranged almost. and lately hao had been asking him questions like,"have you ever killed anything?" or, "have you ever thought about killing something?". it made yoh nervous, but he still answered truthfully. no. he had never thought of killing something, it wasnt worth it. each time hao frowned but waved it off. yoh was getting curious, but didnt want to ask why his brother was asking these questions. besides, when ever his brother had that grin, it never worked out so well for yoh. so he didnt want to push his luck...

"yoh, what do you want for diner?" hao called from another room.

yoh blinked and sat up from his laying position on the bed,"um...dosent matter!"

"...dont say that unless you want a random hamburger to appear on your plate otouto."

yoh shivered at this. if he knew his brother, he would really do that."how about some oranges?" he called back uncertainly.

"sure!"

yoh sighed and flopped back onto the bed. he wanted his brother to stop killing, but he also wanted him to be happy. he didnt know what to do! to eat or not to eat, that is the question!

"damn right it is..." yoh muttered tiredly.

he sat up and shuffled to the door and made his way to the dining room to greet his brother who was setting up the dining room table with a bowl of oranges, and happily humming the song dragostea din tei while working. yoh blinked, but shook his head. after day three he had learned that hao had some rather odd hobbies. including DDR, video games, and singing. at first yoh was rather weirded out, especially when his brother dragged him into an arcade once and showed him his high score on DDR. but it was normal now, nothing odd about it, but he still thought it odd that his brother, a boy, liked singing to French music. not to mention when he danced. for some reason, yoh felt this warm feeling when he saw his brother dance. one that filtered all throughout his body, and stopped directly at his lower stomach and chest. he easily understood these feelings, after all, reading lemons since before he was twelve had aided in his learning. but these weren't right. not for his brother. he should feel this with his girlfriend Anna, not for a brother he just met a week ago. it bothered him greatly.

hao stopped his humming once he noticed yoh's presence and looked up and smiled. he found it amusing to see a bright colored blush adorning his younger brother's face, especially when he saw him dancing or playing DDR. he still remembered the face the brother had when he first saw hao get up on stage and play against another, much older and feminine, player, and win with a score of 1,4564,890. just like that commercial.

getting into the arcade $2.70

playing a game of DDR $0.70

seeing your brother's face when he saw you play a dancing game in front of hundreds of other people priceless

for everything else theres always blackmail and embarrassment.

now thats something money cant buy

as of this moment, yoh had a crimson color light up his face. and hao just couldnt help but comment.

"why yoh, am i really that beautiful? i never knew!"

yoh snapped out of his trance and eeked,"o-onii-chan! not funny!" he exclaimed with a blush.

"what?" hao pouted,"I'm not pretty?"

yoh's eyes widened and he blushed,"no, i mean yeah. you are, but you know i...i..oh you know what i mean!"

"good." hao said softly, walking over and draping his arms around the boy in a hug and nuzzling his neck.

yoh paled. that feeling was here again. why wouldn't it leave? why was hao even touching him like this! it was so...wrong. yet so right.

"o-onii-chan...please. dont-" yoh began but was cut off when he felt his brother lightly kiss his shoulder.

"hmm?" the older boy asked looking up.

yoh shook his head nervously, his face both crimson and pale at the same time.

"well?"

"n-nothing onii-chan...um, lets eat kay?" yoh said, the feeling rushing through him making him nervous and giddy.

hao frowned before stepping away and going into the kitchen. yoh sat down on a chair before realizing his mistake. not good. he actually had considered just know about letting the other boy continue. he waited until hao came back out, his hand holding a wallet.

"lets go out to eat this time." hao said calmly, though he could have been happier.

yoh blinked at this,"huh? but they dont sell the same food you eat." yoh stated.

hao shrugged,"i dont feel like cooking, besides we have to get our Halloween costumes, after all, tom marrow is Halloween."

yoh beamed,"you've got a point. okay, lets go then!"

"okay, one minute." hao said before walking to his room.

a few minutes later hao returned, dressed and neat for their trip into town. yoh blinked at his brother's choice of clothing, not quite understanding it. he wore a baggy red shirt,one that was quite a ways past his waist. he still wore his baggy red pants, but with the length of the shirt, you could hardly see them. he looked up confusedly at his brother, opening his mouth to ask why he was wearing such odd clothes when he beat him to it.

"dont ask. i have my reasons." hao said sternly, his innocent demeanor gone and replaced with a serious young boy.

yoh blinked at this, not used to this mood, but shrugged. if hao didnt want to talk about it, then he wouldn't press his brother to tell him. hao nodded and grabbed his brother's wrist, happily dragging him out the door. odd, yoh thought, how onii-chan is serious one minute, then happy and cute the next. they made their way through the brightly lit streets of Tokyo, hao dragging yoh.

"amazing! theres so many lights!" yoh exclaimed, never before had he seen so many Halloween lights on so many buildings.

yoh could practically see hao role his eyes at the boys antics,"of course there are. its Tokyo otouto."

at this yoh stuck his tung out,"no! i mean that theres so many Halloween lights! its cool!" yoh explained happily.

hao sighed, but continued to drag his brother through the hordes of people, to a store just ahead of them. his was rather large, white, with bright multi-colored letters decorating both the tinted windows and the large sign that hung above the door.

party city.

known for its large selection of holiday items, but more so for its Halloween things. from adult to kidy things, it varied and the amount of costumes was more than worth the walk. the two entered, yoh jumping when he stepped on the mat, which laughed evilly. yoh looked down at curiously. it had a haunted house picture on it, and large orange and white letters that said "step on me!". he lifted his foot, then put it back down, jumping when a witch laughed this time. he repeated this several times, giggling when a different voice laughed each time until hao dragged him from the mat in exasperation.

"onii-chan, that mats so cool! can i step on it again when we leave? can i? can i? can i?" yoh pleaded happily.

"sure. just stop yelling, your making a scene."

"either that or its your pants." yoh replied giggling.

hao shook his head and rolled his eyes. soon they were in a ale with hundreds of costumes, and yoh practically dove for them. hao sighed tiredly as yoh looked through the clothes, throwing them as he went. hao dodged a hat, slinky, shirt, cowboy boot, and a neon green bracelet.

"otouto, stop throwing things! your going to hit someone-!" hao exclaimed, just in time to get hit with a black witch dress and a pair of cat ears.

yoh looked up in slight horror as his brother began to growl angrily. only to be sacked within a few seconds and having his brother shove a neon pink dress on him, and grin evilly.

"there, all dressed up for the occasion." he said evilly as he stood.

yoh looked down at himself, near screaming when he saw the princess dress on over his clothing.

"onii-chan, I've been...been princessatized!" yoh wailed.

hao rolled his eyes at this and grabbed the cat ears and slipped them onto his own head.

"there, now I'm nekoatized." he said, as if it would help.

yoh squealed,"thats so cute! you should dress like that!"

hao blinked and shook his head,"yoh, you scare me. almost as much as that blond girl dose."

yoh blinked and cocked his head to one side,"Anna?"

hao looked thoughtful,"yup. that one."

suddenly his face darkened with a look of hate, one that yoh had never seen. it was scary really.

"o-onii-chan? whats wrong?" the younger boy asked timidly.

"your going out with her right?" hao asked bitterly, making yoh blink in confusion.

"yeah...why?"

"i dont like her."

yoh blinked at his brother's odd reply. then he began to wonder. why didnt he like Anna?

"why not?" yoh asked in confusion.

"i dont like her. she hits you, and is practically a slave driver. no one hits whats mine." hao said in a thin, angry voice.

yoh blinked, then realized what hao had just said. w-wait a minute, yoh thought, he thinks I'm his! what the hell! no way! i-i dont like him like that! and i dont belong to him! i mean...i'm not a slave, and its just wrong! yoh yelled in his mind.

"o-onii-chan, did you just call me yours?" yoh asked shakily.

hao blinked, his eyes slowly widening,"n-no...why?"

yoh looked at him in slight horror as his brother's stuttering and wide eyes answered his question. no way...no way could his brother like him! hao watched as yoh's face paled and he looked away, his hair hiding his eyes as a deep blush covered his face. yoh blinked and cocked his head to one side, curious as to why his brother looked away.

"onii-Chan.? are you Tokay?" yoh asked in worry.

"yes, i did say it." hao whispered.

yoh blinked and looked at him confusedly,"wha?"

"i did call you mine. and i meant it."

yoh's face paled and he looked at the older boy in horror,"w-what do you mean when you say I'm yours?"

"now that, otouto, you'll just have to wait and find out." hao said looking at yoh with an oddly happy grin.

yoh frowned but let it drop in favor of digging through more costumes. hao sighed and watched as yoh pulled out an oddly cute fox costume, one with nine chestnut colored tail and cut perky ears. yoh held it up to the light and studied it.

"should i wear this onii-chan?" yoh asked thoughtfully.

hao looked it over before shaking his head,"no, something else."

yoh pouted before pulling out some random outfits. a white kimono, a sleeveless kimono, a red hakama, a pair of blue dragon like wings, a blue demons tail with gold earing's in it, a pair of pikachu ears, and a naruto forehead protector as well as blue naruto sandals. he looked at them with curiosity and turned to hao in question. the older boy looked over his shoulder to see the outfit and laughed lightly.

"well, its cute, and better than a princess dress." hao commented.

yoh beamed before bundling the out fit up and pulling the now remembered dress off, before looking to hao expectantly.

"what?" hao asked innocently.

"what about you? what are you gonna wear?"

hao pointed to the cat ears still set on his ears,"this."

yoh frowned,"you need more than that."

the younger boy looked around and dug out a long sleek cat tail and handed it to hao. the older boy raised an eyebrow but shook his head. the two stood and headed to the cash register, laying down their items and letting the lady scan them. she gave yoh and hao a look that made their skin crawl.

"awwww! are you two twins?" she squealed.

yoh nodded with a nervous smile,"y-yes ma'am we are."

she gave another squeal,"oh how cute!"

the girl went on rambling as she worked, and when she finished the two boys grabbed their things and left quickly. however, yoh was not scared so bad, because he stopped to step on the mat a few times, giggling. that is until hao stalked back to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him away in exasperation.

shortly afterwards, the two were sitting in a diner, waiting patiently for their food. well...yoh was, but hao...he was kinda not so patient. the older brunette looked around boredly. it was a ice place, kinda like Friendlys, and it had a happy warmth to it. the two had come here not long ago, just about ten minutes. yoh was happily humming to himself, and hao was boredly examining the table and all of its bleached white glory. that is until the waitress came. hao watched in jealousy as yoh's mouth nearly dropped when he saw the girl.

short purplish hair, large red eyes, soft pink lips, and a skimpy blue maids dress.

yoh was like mush in a puddle when he saw the girl. hao glared jealously at the girl who was smiling peacefully.

"hello, may i take your order?" she asked sweetly.

yoh nodded and fumbled with words, earning giggles from the girl and disgusted looks from hao.

"I'll take a soda and he'll have the cheeseburger with onion rings." the older boy spoke rudely.

yoh snapped out of his trance when he heard his brother's rude response. before he could apologize, the girl was happily walking back to the kitchen. he looked back to hao with a glare.

"why did you speak to her like that?" yoh exclaimed.

hao gave his brother a disgusted look,"she's a slut t. and she's not worthy of you."

yoh glared at his brother,"then who is! huh? every time i look at a girl you get all bent! its beginning to bug me!"

hao glared back, yet said nothing as he stood and walked away. yoh's eyes widened and he stood quickly,"onii-chan wait!"

but it was to late as his brother rounded a corner and walked out the door. yoh walked quickly after him, but was stopped by the waitress. she blinked before smiling gently.

"I'll just set down your food, hurry back though." she said kindly.

yoh nodded before running after hao. outside hao sat on a stone bench that sat behind the restaurant. he lit a cigarette and put it to his lips as he stared at the stars longingly. he hated this feeling. the need to be with yoh no matter what, the urge to make him happy, the pain and jealousy when he saw yoh look at a girl. he hated it. he just wanted it to go away. he put his hand over his eyes tiredly, wanting to fall asleep right there. when he took his hand from his face he saw yoh watching him with a disappointed frown.

yoh frowned as he watched his brother smoke, tiredly lifting a hand to his face, shielding yoh from his sight.

"you smoke onii-chan?" yoh asked quietly.

hao raised an eyebrow, shrugging. he watched as his brother walked over and carefully took the cigarette from his mouth, frowning.

"you shouldnt smoke..." yoh whispered quietly.

"and you shouldnt be out here, you should be inside eating." hao muttered before snatching the cigarette from yoh's hand.

yoh made a hurt face before sighing. he looked to the sky for an answer to his problem, but nothing answered him. he frowned and looked back to his brother. the other boy didn't look at him, instead looked up at the starry sky and blew out some smoke. yoh felt tears just barely prickle his eyes.

"I'm sorry onii-chan...really i am." yoh said in a sad voice.

hao looked back to yoh in surprise,"what? why?" the boy asked in confusion.

yoh looked down, hiding his face with his lose hair,"because...i snapped at you...and i did something to anger you. i dont have any of those rights." he whispered.

hao blinked before scrunching his eyebrows up in confusion,"you didn't do anything wrong yoh. i should be saying sorry."

"i did something. i dont know what, but it wasnt only that girl. it couldnt have been."

hao shook his head,"you neednt know. dont worry yourself. its a personal thing is all." the older boy muttered.

yoh looked up in slight shock,"personal? what is it? i need to know if I'm going to stop making you angry." he spoke gently.

hao narrowed his eyes,"didnt i say I'd explain later?"

yoh paled before stepping back a few steps. he felt like the other boy wanted to hit him, and knowing his brother was a killer didnt help ease his fear. hao frowned before standing, then felt something snap as yoh back away another step, now at least eight feet away from him. he looked down, his hair hiding the upper half of his face. yoh blinked, knowing something was wrong.

"onii-Chan.?" he asked cautiously.

hao stood and walked back into the restaurant, his face still hidden by the ark and his hair. yoh hastily followed, scared that he had done something wrong. he found his brother sitting in their booth, calmly sipping his soda, not noticing as yoh walked over to him. the younger boy knew he shouldnt do it, he knew his brother would not take kindly to it after what happened just minutes ago. but he did it anyway. he nervously slipped his arms around the older boy's shoulders and hugged him, using great care. hao's eyes opened from their closed state and widened greatly. a large blush formed on his cheeks and he turned his head slightly to face yoh, who had his face buried in the other's neck.

"yoh? what-" he began.

"I'm sorry. i really am onii-chan." yoh whispered into hao's ear.

hao's eyes softened and he gently place his arms around the other boy, smiling softly as he felt yoh breath out a sigh of relief. they stayed like that for a moment, until yoh began to feel that feeling again. he moved away from the other boy and sat in his own seat, and began to eat his food nervously. hao pouted but shrugged. it was better than having the other fear him. about an hour later found them back home, getting ready for bed. as they climbed into bed, the older boy couldnt help but wonder if his plan would work.

macchi ran happily out of school, her face beaming as she jumped the last five steps. she had waited six long, agonizing hours for school to be out so she could go out trick or treating. she landed on her feet and straitened her short blue school skirt before hopping from one foot to the other eagerly. she watched as kids left the building ancciously, waiting for kana and mari to come. and there they were! mari walked down calmly her eyes bored. she to, like macchi, wore a blue mini skirt and white blouse. her feet were clothed in brown shoes, and long black socks. kana walked down after her, a tired look on her face. unlike mari and macchi, she wore a long blue skirt, and a white button up shirt. her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and like the others she was carrying a brown school bag. she sighed as she reached the bubbling macchi and ran a hand through her long blue hair.

"stop jumping like that, your making me dizzy." kana muttered.

macchi didnt stop,"i cant! i just cant help it, its Halloween!" the girl squealed happily.

mari just stood there, not really caring why macchi was so bouncy. kana watched the two before putting her hand on her forehead and sighing in exasperation. this was going to be a long day...

"guys, can we just get ready then go to hao-sama's house?" kana asked.

macchi nodded and bounced way, kana following with mari behind her. the three ran to Kana's house(mostly macchi but still.), and ready to fall over and die when they got there. to much running dose that to ya. especially since kana lived a good seven miles from the school. kana unlocked the door and watched as the younger red head bounded in happily. mari simply walked in, bowing slightly in thanks since kana was holding the door open. the blue haired girl followed. once inside macchi ran up the large stair case that lead to the second floor, which was was where kana's room was. the house was fairly large, but not great. it was bright inside from the fall suns light from the open windows. a long narrow hallway with pictures connected to three doors, one being a bathroom, and the other two being bedrooms. macchi 'opened the door and ran inside before flopping down happily on kana's fluffy circular bed. kana and mari entered boredly and sat down as well. the room was large but still small, two windows and five or six posters adorned the white washed walls. the carpet was plushy and purple, a small red rug sat by the door with shoes on it. the bed was a deep crimson with yellow sheets and pillows. all in all it was fairly nice. kana removed her hair from its tie, and looked boredly at macchi.

"what did i say about taking off your shoes?" she asked.

macchi scratched the back of her head and stuck her toungue out,"gomen nasai kana-san!" she said before taking off the brown shoes and throwing them onto the red rug.

kana shook her head before looking to the two girls,"got your costumes?"

macchi dug through her overly stuffed bag before pulling out a short yet flowy black witch costume with a hat and long black boots."got it!" she beamed.

kana nodded then looked to the stoic blond,"how about you?"

mari calmly pulled out a similar yet longer costume out."yes, i do to." mari said calmly.

the orange haired girl grinned,"what about you?"

kana nodded,"yup."

the three took turns changing in the bathroom, and finally it was kana's turn.

"i wonder what kana's will look like! we never did see it." macchi pondered thoughtfully.

mari simply shrugged,"probably something nice, yet spooky. she's like that."

"okay, I'm done." kana muttered before walking into the room, earning gasps from macchi and a pair of wide eyes from mari.

the blue haired girl wore a black tube top, a short black skirt, and long black boots, a black hat adorned her head.

macchi looked her over,"ooh! I'm getting chills already kana-san!"

mari blinked once,"are you sure your going to only where that? it will be cold out tonight."

kana ignored macchi's look of shock and feigned fright, and addressed mari,"yeah. I'm sure."

macchi hoped up from the bed, her dress floating up a little as she did,"then lets go to hao-sama's!" she declared, pumping her fist in the air, and waving her broom around.

yoh waited tiredly impatiently outside the bathroom door, a look of pure boredom on his normally happy face. he stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"onii-chan, hurry up!" he wailed.

"hold on otouto! I'm almost done!" hao yelled.

yoh sighed angrily. he had been waiting for three hours for his brother to hurry up, three hours of practically drooling from bordem. why wouldnt he hurry! its not like he needed make up or anything, just to put on the cat ears and tail! it wasn't that hard! during the second hour he heard the shower go on, and now he heard humming! he sighed before he heard the door open, revealing a purky hao. the boy wore a red long sleeved shirt with a flame on it, and his baggy red pants. yoh stared at him in shock.

"THIS is what was taking you so long!" yoh yelled in anger.

hao winced before pouting,"yeah so...? dont i look pretty!"

yoh rolled his eyes,"yeap, sure. now lets go!" he replied before dragging hao away to the door.

as yoh opened it, he came face to face with the hana-gumi, who were about to knock.

yoh blinked,"hi! are you coming to?"

macchi nodded,"yep!"

yoh grinned, then looked puzzled,"wheres your bags?" he asked in confusion.

the girls looked from one to the other then to hao, who frowned and shook his head. they laughed slightly in nervousness.

"we have them, dont worry." macchi said with a small grin.

yoh smiled back nervously. something about that grin gave him a bad vibe...he had this feeling he shouldnt go.

"um...okay. great, lets go!" he cheered.

hao grinned,"hey, guys, wanna introduce yoh to our little game?"

the hana-gumi doned grins that made yoh think of a shark before its prey. macchi nodded evilly, and kana leered at him as if they knew he wouldnt like it. yoh smiled nervously and looked to hao slightly.

"game? what kind of game?" yoh asked.

"the kind you play at night, when you want to actually scare someone." hao explained, making scary movements.

yoh looked around and grinned,"um, sure, I'd love to play!"

hao grinned evilly,"well, i cant wait to see how you do."

yoh gulped...he had a feeling he wouldnt like this.

the group waited until dark, and yoh was beginning to wonder what was going to happen. hao whispered something to the girls and they nodded before running off. the younger boy looked to his brother in confusion, but the older boy simply grinned. shortly after yoh was being dragged off to an ally, where he stood nervously with his grinning older brother. there in front of him stood a young boy of sixteen, watching them with a look of understanding. yoh looked at the boy in confusion.

"onii-chan, whats going on?" yoh asked.

hao grinned before digging out a small knife from his pocket and handing it to yoh,"beginning our game." he whispered happily.

haha! finished...sorry its late! gomen nasai dont hit me! yeah, i know, kinda stupid but hey, i tried. i hope i did okay, i was sleepy ;;;;


	6. sucky chapter TT

yay yay yay! I'm back! sad ne? not the point. yes, i know its unbearably late, please do forgive me. anyways, onto the reviews!

**_shamanteen-_** XP life aint fair. but you'll all be rewarded for your patience. thank you for the comments!

**_mercuryrose- _**you'll just hafta find out for yourself. and I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 5 ;;

**_ChibiChew-_** yeah, i know ;; this one will be better i assure you. and I'll be nice and put in a lemon now. XP

**_blairwitch-_** thanks!

**_NOOOOOOOOOO-_** O.O;;;; sorry! i hope this chapter is better.

**_shadows-insanity-_** thank you for all of your help so far! I'm extreamly grateful.

**_kuroi kitty-_ **yeah, poor yoh.

**_sashsa-_** welllll, hao tells yoh to-loud beeping sound goes off- darn cars...

**_BBShadowCat-_** yeah, it is.

**_ryougabriellucile-_** yeah, poor shinjusto. not. mwuahahahahahahahaha!

**_Kya-san-_** (blink blink) ne?

**_star-_** thanks! and yaoi is boy on boy action my friend. shonen ai is the softer stuff, but yaoi actually has lemons.

**_Sammy Chan-_** quite the poet arent you? i like that innocent thing you said! and you'll just hafta see for yourself!

**_Alicia's power-_** thank you! i got this story from a dream. and why is it gross? i think its rather interesting really, but thats just my opinion.

well, onto the warnings.

warnings- lemon, blood, gore, disturbingness.

reasons- cause emiri wont shut up about the lemon T.T

disclaimer- i WISH i owned shaman king. sadly though...i dont.

READ ON MY DISTURBED CHILDREN! XD

yoh held the knife in horror, his eyes wide. no...no way. he couldent. it wasn't possible. it was wrong. it was sick. it was murder! he couldn't kill someone! or whatever it is that hao wanted him to do. kill went against all he represented, all that was him, all that was yoh. he had always told his friends that he wouldn't ever hurt someone, never hold a gun or knife. he always believed that, no, he would never kill. he just couldn't. and so here he was, standing not ten feet from a boy who was watching him solemnly, as if waiting. his brother stood behind him, and was gently urging him forward. he began to shake his head wildly, as if in denile.

"no, no, no hao, no! i cant! what is it I'm supposed to do anyway!" yoh exclaimed.

hao grinned,"kill him."

yoh looked in horror from this odd boy to his brother,"WHAT!"

hao repeated himself,"kill him. i want you to kill him."

"why!" yoh wailed.

"because," the mysterious boy answered,"i want to die. hao told me he could arrange that."

yoh looked at him in shock then to hao,"is this true...?"

hao nodded,"yes."

yoh just stared at the boy, then to the other boy. what the hell was wrong with them! now that he actually saw him, the boy was tall with brownish colored hair. his dull yet large green eyes sparkled sadly in the poor light from the moon and the long gone street lights. his skin was tanned, as if he was an athlete, and his eye brows were thick, like a caveman's. his build was rather muscular, and he stood at least 6 feet tall. the boy spread his arms and pointed with his thumb towards his chest. yoh blinked.

"here, right here. thats where you should stab me." he said, voice eerily calm.

yoh watched him, backing away and bumping into his brother who simply held him where he was with his hands. yoh looked behind him to see his brother grinning.

"whats wrong? its rather easy."

yoh shook his head, his eyes watering like he was about to cry,"p-please onii-chan, dont make me. i-i dont want to kill him!"

hao frowned,"otouto, are you really going to let him down so easily?"

yoh shook his head, tears spilling as he tried to think of a way to reason with the older boy.

"oi! shinjutso! come closer, at least three feet." hao ordered, and nodded in satisfaction as the said boy came closer.

yoh's eyes were wide with terror, as hao grinned before saying,"its easy, I'll even give you a push." before quickly shoving his brother forward. yoh yelled before bumping into the boy, now known as shinjutso, and heard a little gasp. the boy opened his eyes and gasped in horror as he saw the knife embedded in the boys chest, blood oozing out slowly down the front of his shirt and down his hands. yoh pulled the knife out and watched as blood squirted out, spraying him in the face. he stepped back nervously, and fell and watched as the green eyed boy slumped to his knees and whispered a thank you before falling forward and hitting the ground. yoh watched him, not moving, not breathing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. he turned around only to see his brother with a small smile.

"good job, otouto."

yoh shook his head and yelled,"good job! how could you! your sick! i-i killed someone, and you say good job!"

hao frowned,"no, otouto. i am not sick, just misunderstood."

the younger boy just swung the knife across in front of him, forgetting it was even in his hand and catching his brother across the shoulder. he gasped and looked to hao who had half of his face shadowed.

"onii-chan I'm so sorry! i am! really! i-i didn't mean it!" yoh cried, hao seeming to shake.

"so...you hate me that much do you?" hao asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

yoh's eyes were wide in terror as his brother looked up with an expressionless face. the older boy didn't move, but a creepy smile appeared on his face. yoh backed away a little, wary of his brother's smile.

"o..onii-chan?"

"if you hate me, kill me."

yoh's eyes shrank, horrified, hoping he heard different,"w-what now?"

"if you hate me, kill me. if you let me live, it will be like death."

"why?" yoh exclaimed.

hao smiled sadly, his eyes closing to keep any trace of tears from falling,"because otouto...aishitaru."

yoh blushed and fell back with a umf. w...what did he just say! yoh screamed in his mind. theres no way, no way he could have just said that...its wasn't possible! why would he say that? was this some sort of sick joke? yoh felt sick as he felt his mind silently agree, telling him to accept, telling him he knew he did, telling him he knew it was true, telling him that yes, he did return the feelings. yoh sat up and gave hao a look of disbelief. the older boy felt sick saying that, telling another of such deep and private feelings. _he'll kill me now...now that he knows._ hao thought miserably.

"are you serious? your not joking are you?" yoh asked nervously.

hao opened his eyes and blinked, the sheen of moisture becoming more prominent."what? of course i am! why would i lie?"

yoh shifted nervously under the liquidly brown gaze before him,"you mean it?"

"of course i do."

hao had expected a look of disgust, but instead he saw a warm half smile. yoh looked from hao to shinjutso then back to hao. his eyes were tearing at the smell the boy's body gave off and burned the back of his throat as he breathed. he looked back to his brother with large tears in his eyes, and gave a small smile.

"can we go home now...? we can talk about this there. please." yoh asked, the tears falling.

hao blinked in confusion, but he gave a closed eyed nod."hai otouto. we can go home."

hao stood, reaching his hand out to yoh and watched as yoh took it and stood. the two walked back home, yoh huddled behind hao to hide his bloody hands. hao felt slightly guilty but he knew yoh be okay, he was a strong boy after all. they walked back to the apartments where mari, kanna, and macchi stood watching him in worry. he blinked before looking down to where they were staring, and noticed that blood was coming through his shirt. he looked back up and grinned easily.

"dont worry, its nothing serious." he assured the girls.

they nodded unsurely but said nothing. hao gave them an odd signal and the three dissipeared. yoh blinked, where had they gone? he didn't have much time to think as hao was already pulling him inside. he sighed tiredly once in and watched as hao threw him a towel and a bar of blue soap. he caught it clumsily before nodding his thanks and retreating to the bathroom.

inside was nice, the tiled floor was white with some blue thrown in. the walls were while, the toilet bare with a few bottles on it lid. the sink was a single counter with a normal pearly sink and stainless steel taps. a large mirror adorned the wall above it. in it yoh saw a boy. a boy covered in blood with messy blood clotted hair, cheeks a dried red and eyes hollow. he saw himself. himself as what he was. he dropped his head and silently cried. he just committed the sin of sins. the worst you could possibly do aside from eating someone. he killed. he had killed a boy, one not even past eighteen. had allowed hao to awaken feelings inside himself that he hated. he killed. and he enjoyed it. he hated himself, wanted to kill himself. but he couldn't. just couldn't bring himself to. he dropped to his knees and cried, allowing sound to break through his tightly shut mouth. why? why him? he heard the door crack open, heard a silent gasp, and saw his brother's dark brown hair.

"otouto, calm down." he heard the boy say, but didn't listen. hao asakura's voice was deceptive. one should never trust it.

hao wrapped his arms around yoh's weeping form and sighed,"yoh, please, calm down."

"onii-chan...i killed. i sinned! i enjoyed it for crying out loud!" yoh cried loudly, tears falling like rain.

the older boy frowned and with one hand lifted yoh's chin up to face him,"theres nothing wrong with sining. some rules were meant to be broken otouto."

yoh gave him a look of disbelief,"what are you-" he couldn't finish as a mouth had quickly captured his own.

yoh froze, not able to think. w-what was hao doing! he felt a gentle pushing against his lower lip, and gasped, only to have something plunge into his mouth, exploring him. invading him. he soon realized that it was a tongue, and when he realized this he struggled furiously. he broke from the kiss and gave hao a horrified and questioning look. yoh didn't get a chance to speak as his brother's mouth was immediately back on his. he struggled, trying to get away. this was wrong. so very wrong. yet he enjoyed it. but he couldn't let himself do that, it was bad enough that he killed someone, he didn't need to go to hell for being not only homosexual but incest. he couldn't allow himself to do that. he broke away stubbornly and spoke through his teeth.

"onii-chan...no." he pleaded.

the older boy stopped and blinked,"Nani? naze?"

"because its wrong. I've sinned enough for one life time." yoh replied.

hao put on a loving face and held his little brother lovingly,"otouto, love is never sinful."

"your lying."

"am i? tell me then, whats one more sin? if you've done your worst, then whats one more?"

that struck a cord in yoh. what was one more sin to him? he'd just done the worst, so what was one more?

"one more, is one more reason for god to hate me." yoh answered back.

hao looked rather shocked,"otouto, god could never hate you. maybe me, but never you. your far to innocent for anyone to hate you." hao whispered as he placed a gentle kiss upon his brother's forehead.

"onii-chan...dont lie...please dont. it hurts." yoh whimpered.

"then let me kiss it better." the older boy replied, his voice taking on a tone that yoh had never heard before.

what is one more sin? yoh thought as his mind sunk into nothingness. his body began to react to his brother's gentle hands and deceptive kisses, unable to say no. why was he doing this? why was he letting hao touch him like this? he couldn't answer that as a blinding pleasure filled him. he was pushed to the ground, he was naked, and his brother was pushing into him. he moaned, clutching at anything he could grab. hao continued to push in and out, and soon moans lit up the small bathroom. before long, yoh climaxed, panting heavily. hao grinned before laying down next to him, bathing in the pleasure that was fleeting. as yoh fell asleep, he couldn't help but think.

what was one more sin?

it was the beginning of hell on earth. he thought to himself.

sorry it was so short ;;; it'll be longer and it'll make more sense in the next chapter. gomen nasai! it sucked, i know. next chapter wont. na, gomen nasai minna-san!

translations-

Nani- what

naze- why


	7. calm before deadly

yay! i'm updating! amazing ne? yeah i know. this aint ending for at least another seven chapters or more. h'm gonna make you guys WAIT and WAIT and WAIT until you can say its over! oh yeah so, last chapter was really short. i wont let it be like that ever again, so theres no need to get your hopes up. anyway, on to the reviews O

**_Kya-san- _**;; bet your scared now.

**_shamanteen-_** sankyuu! yeah, you think he's bad now, wait till the next two chapters.

**_Kaoru Gal-_** yes, poor defenseless yoh XD

**_DiamondDragon- thank you_**(bows)

**_ryougabriellucile_**- muwahahaha...i know CX well, (beeeep) dies and so does (beeeeeeeeeep). I'm glad you liked it!

**_ChibiChew-_** (salutes) thank you sir! i shall do my best. XDDDD yeah, that was my first lemon. glad you enjoyed. I've got more expierance now, so the next lemon should be better. now that your done using up my review space, goodbye!

**_xXxchiixXx- _**;;; no I'm not a cannibal. dont have the backbone to kill and eat someone. plus i just dont wanna. I'm very grateful for such kind words, i promise to get even better as well. thanks for the cookie(munching on cookie) yuull gef yurf upfdaft yeah. they screwed, so now its all better XD

**_kazalvr-_** hmm...i dunno, why? le gasp, will yoh eat someone! i dunno, will he? maybe honestly, I'm not sure how anyone could NOT like hao/yoh XP

**_OMG...0.0-_** (glomps) thank you!

**_Red Asatari- thank you_**! that means a lot to me, honestly.

**_tsuhiyo- _**dont worry, this'll go on for a while yet.

**_BBShadowCat- _**(shrugs) i was getting writers block, on top of being bored of the chapter. no real thrill to it, so i just ended it as quickly as i could.

**_kitsunelova-_** thats what i was hoping would happen. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far.

**_twilights-aura- _**(salutes) sir yes sir!

**_TearsOFFallenAngel-_** no problem . i intend to update. thank you for the compliment.

thanks guys! you really pushed me to finish this! I'm eternally grateful(bows) by the way, i am now taking requests for story's. stop by my profile for info on it.

yoh pov--

I've never felt this bad in my life. no...no, bad is to nice, to _innocent_ to be this. last night, i killed. i killed a boy, who didn't deserve such a fate. thankfully hao hasn't dragged the body in for diner yet.

hao...

i hate that name. i hate that annoyingly mocking voice, that infuriating grin.

i hate him. those knowing brown eyes, his touch, his very presence.

everything about him made me wanna hurl, barf, upchuck, whatever you wanna call it. how he encouraged it, everything! like what i did was GOOD! when it wasn't, when it was far from good. it wasn't, really! now i hafta tell myself that...i have to remind myself that killing is bad. i mean, yeah, i know its bad. i know that its horrible, and i know that the feeling of too warm blood dribbling down my arms shouldn't feel good. it shouldn't! but it...it did. oh god. now that i say that, it makes me realize that last night was real. that it wasn't a nightmare. though there was one part that was like a dream. a dream, yeah thats it. just not those innocent fairy tale ones, not those dreams of a vast ochered of orange trees.

no, it was far from like that.

it was like those dreams where you blush when you realize that you dirtied the sheets while dreaming of that girl/boy you like. a dream that consists of your deepest, dirtiest, and shameful desires. all of those, thrown into a whirlpool of limbs and heavy breathing and moans. those kinda dreams. when i woke up this morning, i found myself on the floor. a cold hard bloody floor with my brother curled up next to me. i did what came natural. i made a small shriek and jumped away quickly, hurting my behind in the process. i was confused, i was hurting, i didn't know. its not like i had expected any of this! hao woke up and he looked at me.

he just stared.

he wouldn't stop, and when i was about to scream, he smiled and laughed. i demanded why he was laughing, but he only replied with more insane laughing. i was scared. i mean, REALLY scared. like, 'oh my god, I'm going to die' scared. enough to whimper. after he heard that, he stopped laughing right away. he gave me this knowing look, and he just stood and walked away. i just sat there, wondering why this was happening. i tried to be hopeful, but i failed in the end. i cried, again, until i felt my body go numb from pain. after that i stood and stumbled towards the shower, determined to get rid of the ache. it worked, but once i got out, it came back full force. it burned terribly, and i wanted it to **_stop_**! but it just wouldnt...i just wanted to cry. that was useless though, as nothing was left to cry. i didn't want this...i didn't! i needed to get out of here. i needed to get some fresh air...

yoh pov over--

yoh stood shakily from the bathroom floor and went to wrap a towel around his vulnerable body, barely noticing how red his finger nails were. by the time he made it to the room he shared with hao he was already walking normally, with a limp of coarse, but he couldn't help that. he searched through his bag and grabbed some cd's, then his Walkman and headset. he set the headset on his ears comfortably and searched through his cd's for something nice. he picked up a cd and put it on, blinking when he heard it playing "hey jimmy". well, he didn't expect it, but it was more than enough to make his mood lighten up. he walked out of the room and down the hallway before crossing the living room and opening the door. he slipped out quietly and grinned at how easy that had been. soon yoh was on his way down the stairs and into a nearby park in the complex. comfy cozy yoh thought in mock humor as he neared the swing set, sitting and turning up the volume to his Walkman and drifting into his own little world.

walking nearby was mari, dressed in her normal costume and carrying her doll chuck. she walked along calmly, bordem clear on her face. she hadn't had much fun since last night and even then it wasn't that fun. no good targets. from the look on yoh and hao's faces, she guessed they didn't have much fun either. speaking of yoh, mari thought as she noticed him. he sat on the swing, face down, bangs covering his eyes and his posture was slumped. now that was strange.

she walked over towards the depressed brunette and stood in front of him, waiting to be noticed. with a blink yoh looked up, nearly falling over when he saw the dull mint green eyes gazing at him. he steadied himself on the swing with a sigh and looked up at mari uneasily.

"ah, mari-san. you scared me." yoh muttered with a weak smile.

mari blinked, curious as to why yoh was here. where was hao-sama? "what is yoh-sama doing out here?"

yoh gave a surprised look,"me? oh, I'm just relaxing is all. the apartment got to stuffy for me."

"you mean your to afraid to be around hao-sama."

yoh's eyes widened and he furrowed his eyebrows with a frown,"Nani? of course not! I'm just kinda uneasy in there is all."

"yoh-sama cannot hide the truth." mari said calmly before sitting on the swing next to him, placing chuck in her lap.

yoh watched her uneasily as she began to swing back and forth calmly. the doll never left her lap. eery as it was, it was interesting to yoh. how did the doll stay perfectly still on mari's lap when the girl was swinging rather fast? mari swung high, way up past the bar that the chains were attached to. she didn't look to scared, then again, being a killer you'd hafta be brave. did hao train her or something? maybe, though it didn't seem likely.

"mari was afraid of hao-sama, when mari first met him." mari said, her voice quiet.

yoh looked at her in surprise,"really?"

the blond nodded, letting her swing slow down a little."he was scary to mari. mari was only eight when mari met him, and knowing how dangerous hao-sama, mari was scared."

yoh looked amazed. the blond was actually afraid of something? strange. he never would have thought it by the way she acted. mari was always so calm, not even close to emotional. then again, hao was very similar, even if a little angsty. yoh shook his head furiously, not wanting to even THINK about the boy. for all he cared, hao could rot in that stupid apartment. mari frowned upon noting yoh's distressed look. she sighed and dug her feet into the soil to stop her swing all together.

"what is wrong yoh-sama? yoh-sama can tell mari." she said in a gentle tone.

yoh looked at her and bit his lip, unsure if he could trust mari. upon sensing the slight distrust mari put on her serious face."mari wont tell hao-sama."

the brunette thought for a second before nodding and looking down at his feet."i...i'm scared, mari-san. i cant...i, I'm just so confused and scared." the boy choked out, and the blond could tell he was going to cry.

mari sighed and got up from her swing, setting chuck down. yoh's shoulders shook violently, as if he was trying to hold back a sob when mari knelt down and wrapped her thin pale arms around him. she felt him tense up before letting a few tears fall, and she suddenly felt bad for him. the poor boy, first he finds out about his brother being a cannibal, then he was forced to kill somebody, and whatever happened last night was bad enough to scar him. she didn't like this, not at all. what if yoh told on his brother? he could, and if he did they were all screwed. the body in her arms quaked horribly, shaking mari from her thoughts.

"its okay, just let it all out. tell mari as much as yoh-sama wants." the girl whispered softly.

the dam seemed to break at that,"i-i-last night i KILLED someone! i didn't want to, i wasn't even going to! but hao, he pushed me, and i didn't even know what was going on until the kid was on the ground dead! then, then he had the nerve to...he...it wasn't supposed to happen that way! i didn't want it to happen like that at all! he, hao, he scared the shit out of me! i, i dont want to be here! i want to be in my room, unknowing of the fact that i have an insane brother. i...i'm scared, because i enjoyed it last night, everything. not just the killing, or the adrenaline, but, but the way he felt. it, i, it was good, but i'm...i'm scared mari."

mari's eyes widened when she heard the last part. hao didnt...did he? he didn't, he couldn't have! mari closed her eyes and rubbed yoh's back gently as he continued to sob. that, that was just terrible. hao did that, way to soon. now mari wasn't a genius nor had she ever been in a relationship, but she knew that screwing your little brother right after making him kill someone was far from smart. what was he THINKING? was he even thinking? apparently not, as he had just made his own brother fear him.

"mari-san...please dont tell hao i said that. he'll be angry. he'll be so angry." yoh murmured, a small smile breaking out, like when you know that you've done something wrong were going to pay for it.

mari frowned but nodded,"mari wont. mari will keep all of this a secret."

"whats a secret?"

mari looked behind her in shock, afraid that hao had heard them. thats exactly who it was. hao. standing there grinning, in his baggy white pants and a loose red shirt. from yoh's expression she knew that he was even worse off then she was. mari stood up and grabbed chuck before looking at hao nervously.

"nothing. nothing hao-sama doesn't already know."

the boy raised an eyebrow,"really now? well then, i suppose I'll let it drop. its not my business anyway ne?" he replied with a cheery grin.

mari nodded uneasily and glanced at yoh,"mari is going to leave now yoh-sama. take care."

yoh hardly heard her, he was too busy watching his brother in horror. when the girl left, and only when she left did he realize his situation. he had been left alone with his brother. correction. he had been left alone with his insane, incestuous, cannibal brother. not good. he flinched when hao took a step towards him, and almost screamed when he looked at him. hao frowned, his entire being seeming to sulk.

"come on, otouto. lets go." he said quietly.

yoh didn't move. he wasn't going to go back in that apartment unless he was alone. then again, just the thought of being alone in there was scary. horrifying really. who knew how many spirits haunted that place? when yoh didn't move from the swing hao's eyes seemed to lose their weak shimmer.

"i wont hurt you yoh..." the boy whispered, his face becoming shadowed.

when he heard that yoh almost wanted to puke. not going to hurt him? ha! what do you call rape? obviously hao had some problems, but after hearing that yoh knew that hao was more than just troubled. he was INSANE. thats exactly what the teen was, and now he was trying to bring down yoh. he had some nerve! while yoh was busy thinking hao walked over slowly to stand in front of the younger brunette, then sank to his knees. yoh snapped from his thoughts and looked on in fear as hao stretched out a slim and pale hand to grasp his brothers, bringing it to his face and resting his forehead gently against it. yoh shivered and watched in morbid fascination as hao moved his cheek over the hand, nuzzling it lightly. yoh felt a feeling of guilt wash over him, though he was unsure as to why.

"i would never hurt you otouto. not intentionally. i love you."

yoh's eyes widened as his brother pressed his lips carefully against the pale hand in his grasp. it suddenly occurred to him...he had let hao take him last night. he had LET him touch him, he hadn't even fought. he suddenly felt very nautious. hao wasn't to blame...HE was. still, it didn't change matters. he was still petrified of the the older boy, and he was still...still what?

"I'm scared." yoh whispered.

that was far from what yoh wanted to say. but it earned a better response than saying "i hate you." the long haired brunette froze at his statement before continuing to rub against the hand, then kissed the hand again. it was almost calming, yoh thought dully. hao only parted from the hand to look up at his brother and let a small weak smile appear.

"of me right?"

the younger twin frowned and looked away, but nodded none the less. what good would lying do anyway? he heard hao sigh before standing and stepping away from the boy. yoh heard the swing next to him clink as weight was added to it, and when he looked over to it hao was on the contraption. yoh watched his brother swing back and forth in a rythmatic movement, slightly calming his nervous stomach. he sure was graceful yoh thought, the swing seemed to be another piece of hao, moving with him, not the other way around. beautiful. like a swan.

"yoh, i would never intentionally hurt you." hao said quietly while his swing went higher.

yoh looked at the boy and found himself gazing intently at his face and hair. his hair was the prettiest yoh had ever seen, and from the few times he touched it knew it was deffinately the silkiest. his face, thats what got him though. he didn't look scary or dangerous from his angelic face, nor did he have the face of a killer. he also acted like a little kid at times, so it was highly unbelievable that he was indeed a killer. though yoh knew, that hao was anything but a little, angelic and sweet kid. so when his brother said he'd never hurt him, yoh wanted to laugh. it was just that ironic, as he'd hurt yoh more than anyone ever had so far. and it had only been two to three weeks.

"honest otouto. i wouldn't hurt you on purpose. i love you too much to do that kind of thing."

yoh watched as hao's expression turned to a slightly pained one. a small chuckle was heard.

"i guess from your reaction you dont love me back, ne?" hao mumbled bitterly, a humorless grin pasted on his face.

yoh frowned and felt his mouth open,"thats...thats not true."

he hadn't meant to say that.

hao stopped moving, his body freezing and his eyes widening impossibly. the swing came to a hault as hao's feet dug into the soil and he jerked forward a little from the impact. yoh watched nervously as hao turned to look at him, eyes disbelieving. he gaped at yoh for a moment before he spoke in a slow and careful voice, as though to keep from sounding hopeful.

"d-did you just say that you might, maybe return my feelings?" the boy asked in what seemed to be a combination of a stutter and mumble.

yoh frowned before nodding, he may not have wanted to say that, but he couldn't lie. he had sinned enough for one lifetime. then again what one more sin? he remembered thinking that before hao had...and now he was thinking it again. another sin was another reason for god to hate him. hao's face broke out into a huge smile and he leapt from his swing to go over and glomp his brother. yoh stiffened at the contact, but let it slide. he could feel hao let out a shuddering breath, as if this simple contact was like sex to him. probably was, yoh mussed.

"thank you yoh, thank you. i love you, i love you, i love you!" hao chanted happily, nuzzling yoh's neck affectionately.

yoh twitched and blushed,"yeah yeah, jut dont cum on me."

hao didn't respond, he simply continued his little nuzzle fest.

he supposed he could let hao continue doing that. for a little while at least.

DONE! and it only took me half a year XDD. was it any good? i hope so.

sama- respectful term, like lord or master.

san- polite term, like ms. or mr.

otouto- little brother

well, review i guess.


	8. unease

and i live! so i think O.o hao mighta eaten me in the huge gap i've been writing this. had a long moment of fandom switches, a bad habbit of mine ne. please do forgive my delays in writing this. its cruel really, i should finish what i start ne?

warnings- there isa lemony part in the beggining, lime. and over dramatic angsty gaspyness.

**_kitsunelova_**- nah, i'm alive ne. escape being kidnapped by those evil monkeys by an inch! i'll tell ya the tale one day when we're ina bar and one of us is drunk XDD joking ne. thanks for still lovin my story!

**_shamanteen_**- nah, your stuck with me for a bit longer. but i'm glad your glad that i didnt stop! cause i'm not gonna fora bit more. eh, i found the chapter dry... like salt in the desert. but eh. i'm glad you like this ne, its nice.

**_Kaoru Gal_**- XDDD yup, hao should be a model no? and yoh is just an angst monkey XDD

**_ryougabriellucile_**- sankyuu all! i'm glad it made you go 'aww' even if it is sick and twisted ne. your a very loyal reviewer ne, the fact your still haunting me makes my story feel all warm and fuzzy inside, however physically impossible that may be XDD thank you very much for reading so far.

**_Akai-Ketsueki_**- haha, sorry for the wait. i appreciate that your still hanging around though ne. and dude, stop guessing the plot points already XDDD you'll ruin it ne! ruin it!! XDDD not that your entirely right anyways. off by a slight bit. little to the right please... nooo, farther right, your other right!!! there. right smack dab there. XDDD (bet your just confused now XDDD)

**_TheArchon_**- gah, i knows! i wanna slap myself for how bad my grammar and spelling has been!! like a kindergartener's... and thanks for the compliments though. i appreciate that. i was aiming for something like that! and both of your questions are yeses. mari will play a key role in this towards the end, and there will be a few bloody lemons and bloody lime moments. but they shal be very dullish, cause sex isnt the entirety of this XDD be fun though.

**_OMG... O.O_**- i know, the cuteness is to much! gasp! and... seriously? heh, i'm glad you feel that ways ne (hugs) so sweet!!!

**_BBShadowCat_**- XDD nope, not the ending my friend. it seemed like it, but that was the end of arc one. still one more arc left. hao was happy there ne. he's childish in this, but its a clever front no? scarey as hell underneath, just like in the anime O.O

**_tsuhiyo_**- haha, only ne XDDD sorry its always so late to update. atleast you reviewed ne? thats good enough for me. i'm glad you still find it worth reading ne, its appreciated (hugs) hehe, hao is adorable and tricky, just like the twins on ouran host club, only with a sick twist of "bother me and i'll kill you" thrown in XDD i agree, doncha get that warm feeling when things go as planned? i do!

**_sasha_**- ello, and i'm very happy you loved it. (insert squealing happy me)

**_Kuro-Himitsu_**- sankyuu ne 0 i'm glad this is slightly living up to my dreams of it. i shalth not leteth you downth i promise!!!(hugs)

**_Demi_**- hahahaha!!!!!!!! fiiiiiirrreeree!!!!!!!!! XDDD yes yes, dance about with the torches! sorry sorry, couldnt help it X3 yoh killed, yes he did, but i dont think he'd be so very happy if you told him he wasa good boy for it XD he'd probably twitch alot before going insane and punching you O and i'll update (backs away from the crying) why do they always pull the crying... my only weakness XD

**_Sk8er-Neko_**- i know wasnt it? (squeals)

**_WaterSpriteGirl_**- seriously? thats alot O.O i commend your abilities of reading ne!! it hasnt ended yet, but i'm glad you enjoyed it so far ne! i shal continue making new stories, as you can see. gotta finish em...

**_Demon's Sinner_**- ne ne, everyone says its a great story O.O i musta been sleeping under a rock, i never thought it'd turn out this popular XDD i'm glad you like it and are looking forward to its ending. seriously, its a very nice surprise for me, considering i was expecting this to bomb XDD thank you very much ne. (hugs) and, if you continuing reading, i suggest not eating in about a chapter or two while reading... dont want your keyboard getting messy do we now?

omg, why do you people like this? hehe, i'm not complaining, but it just baffles me. its a cannibal book, with twincest, and gore, and its so morally twisted it astounds me i havent been truly flamed yet. this makes me so happy that its gone on so well. i enjoy hearing any response, but when i person truly reviews about it, it just makes me get all teary. i seriously didnt expect this to go so well. or have this many reviews or page views or anything ne!!!

its a very nice surprise ne, and for all of your loyal dedication to this, i shal reward you. pinky promise!!! (hugs all of you very tightly) THANKYOUSOVERYMUCHGUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was quiet in the small apartment, calming yet eery. Almost as if no one lived there. But Yoh wasn't stupid, he knew very well who lived there. It was his brother Hao's apartment. He remembered when he first set foot in here, feeling uncomfortable yet cozy at the same time. It was a wonderful yet truly terrifying experience, one he never wanted to have again. Now that he had found out so much, Yoh understood his predicament much better. He was staying with his brother for two months, only because he had begged his mother over the phone to let him stay. It had been only three weeks, yet he couldn't help but feel as if it had been longer. Something inside of him wanted it to take as long as possible, another part of Yoh wanted it to end quickly. Nothing seemed right, yet nothing seemed wrong.

Then again, maybe he would be able to think more clearly if he didnt have a mouth attached to his throat.

Yoh was pushed up against the wall, shirt hiked up and pants undone. His headset was somewhere on the ground along with his shoes. In front of him, more like attached, was Hao. The older boy's face was buried in Yoh's neck while he ran his hands over his chest, nipples, and sides. One knee was firmly panted between Yoh's legs, rubbing against his aching member seductively. Soft moans filled the room as Yoh writhed against the wall, his bangs glued to his red face. Hao let out little pants and groans as Yoh ran his hands over anything and everything he could reach. Which was quite a bit as Hao was not only shirtless but nearly pants less.

"Are you sure Otouto?" Hao asked one final time.

Yoh nodded and forced himself to repeat,"Yes. I'm not going back to Izumo, I'm staying right here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Onii-chan... shut up and screw me."

Hao grinned at his brother's use of words and ran a hand down to Yoh's pants, slipping in and caressing him. Yoh gasped and whimpered at the feeling of pleasure coursing through him. It felt so _good_. He had never felt anything this good before! While Yoh was busy thinking, Hao removed his hand from Yoh's pants and joined his other hand at the rim of Yoh's pants.

(three days before)

They were out of normal food and Yoh needed something other than oranges. As much as Hao dreaded it, they were going shopping. again. On the ever looming bright side, he'd get to buy more of those ice pops. That was always a good thing! So, off they were to the nearest grocery store. Hao cheerfully walked ahead of a blank faced Yoh, who didnt seem to be feeling well. To be honest, he felt like crap, worse than dirt. Ever since that Halloween, he hadn't been able to return to his cheerful self, and Hao vaguely wondered if what he did was wrong. The thought was gone quicker than it had come. After all, he was Asakura Hao, and Asakura Hao was NOT wrong. Under no circumstance could he EVER be wrong. Yoh walked sluggishly behind his brother, eyes dead except for the sparkle of guilt. He wished he hadn't come here... He wished that he was home with his mother, not here with this psycho.

The city was cloudy and a wet feeling hung in the thick air. Yoh dimly noted that most of the streets were clear and only a few people dared to go out. Hao had insisted on taking a route to a distant shopping market, claiming that he didnt want to run into Kanna and the gang. Yoh didnt believe him one bit but it wasn't like he really cared. If the psycho wanted to run about the city, then who was he to stop him? By the time they had reached the right street, Yoh noticed the the buildings looked more rundown and the people looked shadier. The air was thicker and Yoh couldn't breathe very well with the recent pollution. The older twin glanced down at his poorly breathing twin, watching as dull obsidian eyes glanced around quickly in a sort of adrenaline rush as his body tried to keep up with Hao's fast pace.

"Yoh, calm down. Your gonna hurt yourself." Hao teased in a concerned manner.

Yoh's eyes shot quickly over at his brother's slightly turned head and he gave a half hearted glare. Its not like he didnt know that. But he hadn't been sleeping well, he hadn't eaten in two days due to bad stomach pains, and the smog wasn't helping his already erratic heartbeat and breathing. And Hao was the cause of all this! If it weren't for him, He wouldn't feel so...so shitty! Everything was HIS fault...he thought bitterly. Hao rolled his eyes at his twin's silent hate. Well, Hao thought, he'll warm back up to me soon. He's just bitter.

When they reached the grocery store, Hao merrily skipped towards the frozen foods section, leaving Yoh to fend for himself. the younger twin watched dully as his brother rounded a corner to where undoubtedly the ice pops were. Sighing in relief Yoh looked around the store slowly, eying the allies with slight interest. With calm yet slightly twitchy steps the brunette made his way towards one aisle, a snack food one. Lining the walls were things like cheese doodles, pockey, chips, soda and pretzels all of which made his very empty tummy growl hungrily. Personally he had always been a pockey addict, but it was so _expensive_. Well, it was when you only had enough money for a small bottle of non brand named soda. So Yoh was forced to look away from the expensive chocolate sticks and look towards the cheapest bag of chips or cheese doodles he could find. And what a find! he could afford not only a mini bag of chips but a chubby soda! Picking up his choices he felt a slight bit happier.

Now to find Hao, Yoh thought bitterly. He walked across the yellow and white tiled floor with a slight bit of bounce in his tired legs, his wooden sandals clacking against the tiles in a tight rthym. As he passed the check out lanes he noticed the magazine racks had the latest news papers. He stopped and battled with his tired mind weather or not to look at it. With a sigh he stepped closer towards the sagged gray pages and glanced at the titles and headlines. His obsidian colored eyes went from dull and large to glassy and wide as he noticed the main headline.

Dead body found on Halloween.

His bottom lip quivered horribly and he had to bite it to keep it still. No, it could be someone Machi or Mari or even Kana killed, it didnt mean it was the one Yoh had... Oh god there right there! That was the alley and that was the boy he killed! He dropped his items and franticly grabbed the paper, not caring that the chubby soda now not only had a dent in it but it had crushed the chips as well. He stared at the black and white pages in horror as he flipped through, finding pictures of the boy all over, blood making the body black in the non colored paper. No...no its impossible... Oh god, it was all over the paper! Yoh sank to his knees, hands crushing and tearing the edges of the newspaper as he held it in shaking white knuckled hands. He felt tears well up in his eyes and felt them drip down his round cheeks till they dripped onto the paper and soaked it. Soon, the page was turning a dark grey as he sobbed quietly, the effort of breathing making his face red.

"Yoh? Yoh whats wrong? Yoh!" A voice called out, and the sound of rubber hitting the floor was heard.

Hao dropped his boxes of frozen ice and pizzas on the ground as he ran as fast as possible towards his little brother whose body was practically shaking. He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees, putting a gentle yet insistent hand on Yoh's back. The older twin was about to ask what was wrong, but the sight of the tear stained paper caught his attention and the images on it answered his question. So, Yoh had finally seen the news. Wonderful, now he was making a scene. Hao sighed and reached over, roughly ripping the paper from Yoh's death grip. In a swift movement Hao had turned Yoh towards him and was shaking him by the shoulders.

"Get a grip. If you dont stop freaking out, someones gonna see you and we'll be finished." Hao hissed angrily.

Yoh trembled under the anger his brother radiated and felt himself bite at his bottom lip to stop his whimpers. The way Hao had just shook him filled him with a sick fear, and he wanted to just curl up and die. Hao narrowed his eyes before squeezing the younger brunette's shoulders tightly in warning before letting go. The younger brunette whimpered once but quickly shut up, afraid of angering his brother. Even after they left the store Yoh refrained from making any noise, and even if Hao didnt want to admit it he felt guilty. Everything was quiet, even after they had returned home, Yoh just stood there. That was what he was doing now, standing still and trying to inch closer to the bedroom.

"Yoh." The sharp tone stopped him completely, and he found he couldn't breath.

His brother had been in the kitchen putting away groceries, finishing quickly. The entire time he had seen Yoh inching away towards his so-called "sanctuary" and it made him laugh. Honestly, even if he did get in, Hao knew how to get inside without even a peep. Its called a trap door. He had installed it when he realized that he had accidentally locked himself out one time. After putting away the last of their purcheses away, Hao walked into the living room and chuckled when he saw Yoh freeze up.

"Calm down Otouto. I wont eat you."

Somehow that only made Yoh feel even less safe in his older brother's presence. He swallowed nervously before speaking shakily, "I'm going to go take a nap..."

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead then." He replied indiferently.

Yoh felt a sick betrayed feeling well up inside of him. After a few moments he turned and walked away to the bedroom, opening the door and closing it, locking it after him. He wasn't taking any chances of Hao coming in here. Not right now. He trudged over and dropped onto the bed, not bothering with his headphones or straightening himself out on the bed. This was good enough for now...

Hao was cleaning in the kitchen calmly, thinking over the last few days. Everything had gone according to plan. Almost. Yoh turning on him that night and then shutting Hao out of his thoughts had certainly been a shock, something he didnt like at that, but for the most part everything was perfect. He just had to make Yoh re trust him before that annoying mother of his called him home. No doubt she had her suspicions of him as it was. That cursed phone should ring any day now, as news traveled fast, especially in the quiet town Yoh lived in. After all, these serial murders had only just started happening back about five years ago in around 1993. A large grin grew on Hao's pale face. He should know after all.

A loud knock at his door broke the boy from his thoughts, making him almost drop a blood crusted plate in surprise. Outside Kana, Mari and Matchi stood there nervously, looking at one another uncertainly. It had been almost a week since they last saw the twins, and now they were getting worried. Hao had been bleeding and Yoh looked like a wreck, and the parting images weren't comforting. So they had kept their distance, hoping that Hao would summon them soon. A week had gone by, and they were getting impatient with waiting for the elder Asakura twin.

The three girls waited at the door silently, hoping that their leader wouldn't be angry with them. The door opened to show Hao standing before them a look of impatience on his pale face. He looked as if he was going to say something rather bitchy until he saw the trio. He frowned in confusion.

"What're you guys doing here?" He asked.

Mari and Macchi glanced at each other then at Kana, who answered. "Its been a week Hao-sama. We were worried. After all you were bleeding-"

Hao raised a hand to stop them and smiled kindly. Trust those three to always worry over him. He moved out of the door frame, inviting them in. The Hanagumi blinked in surprise before entering, glancing about the living room. No sign of Yoh. As if sensing this thought Hao glanced at them.

"Yoh is asleep. He's been rather tired lately."

The three girls nodded in understanding. Hao made his way back to the kitchen, "Sit down, sit down. Would you girls like anything to drink?"

"Soda!" Macchi called out cheerily.

"Tea please." Mari answered shortly afterwards, slow and calm.

"Water please."

Hao smiled and nodded as he dissapered into the kitchen. It was quiet for what seemed like forever until the sound of a door opening was heard. The sound of light footsteps padded across the narrow wooden floor of the hall, creaking loudly at the pressure being applied to them. The three heads darted to look to see who it was, blinking when a messy and horribly ill looking Yoh entered the hallway. He blinked tiredly, and smiled at the guests, though the large black bags under his eyes betrayed his mood. Mari frowned deeply, noting that the younger twin looked worse than when she last saw him.

"Ohayo." Yoh murmured.

The girls nodded in return, figuring maybe he just hadn't slept well. It was early still, maybe around nine or ten.

The blond chewed her lip nervously before asking, "Is Yoh-sama okay?"

Yoh blinked, and tried to make his smile more believable. "Sa, I'm fine Mari-san. Thanks for asking though." He assured her.

Things were quiet for a moment until Hao came out with the requested drinks. The moment Yoh saw him, the silence turned awkward, and no one spoke. Everyone was waiting to see what Yoh was going to do, and if they even breathed wrong, it could ruin the moment.

Finally, the younger twin smiled, obviously fake, and waved at his elder brother. "Ohayo Oniichan..."

Everyone was more or less shocked, and it only increases when Hao smiled back and greeted him in return. "Ohayo Otouto."

the first of three days. in the span of four days, (maybe five chapters) the story will end. and i'm quite sure the ending will scare ya XDDDD(cackles evily) course it will. cause its almost predictable XDDDDDDDDDDDDD aaanyways, jeez, my grammar sucks terribly (gasps!) gonna fix that when this's done. deffinately. anyways, i decided i will rewrite this as an original story, under my real name lindsey ph when i finish this. if you get bored one day, i'd like it if you helped me ne!! like, character designs(cause i cant use these ones) and help on how to edit the story to fit them better. it'd be a great help ne! anyone can help, no restrictions at all. and of course, i will give anyone who helps credit when i publish the origional version ne.

just thought i'd tell ya. i'd like for it to be as similar to this as possible, but i need to work out some obvious kinks. such as hiding the title and anything in this from my family... anyways, i updated! woot!

translations

otouto: little brother

oniichan: cute way of saying big brother

sama- master, or lord. like master hao.

san- a polite way to address a person i do believe.

ohayo: good morning.

anything i missed?


	9. accident

and i have returned!!!!!!!!!!! (hears boos and scowls) ah shuddup... yeesh. any ways, from here on it'll get alot more gory. i'm serious! and if gore makes you ill, i suggest stopping right here. not to be a party pooper, but i'm serious. i dont want you to be ill or have nightmares because of me. if you really cant take it, dont read. you have been warned.

warnings- an annoying oc.

_**shamanteen-**_ alas, an update! sorta like how you feel when you read "my little sunflower" after five months of waiting ne?

_**R.e.v.i.e.w.e.r-**_ PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!! plushie plushie plushie plushie yoh'll faint in the next chapter XD and i leave you hanging because, well... its fun ne. thanks for the review. very secretive pen name XD i'm glad its got better ne, thats a good thing right? (crickets chirp)... right? XD

_**tsuhiyo-**_ sa, with a brother like hao, bullies at school and random gang members seem sooo tiny in comparison ne? XD personally, i'd probably wet myself if i had to live in a house with hao. creepy is good, thanks. i showed the apartment layout to my design teacher and she said its creepy to. man, i dont even know how this apartment could BE. whatever. i'm rambling. thanks for the review!!

_**kitsunelova-**_ ah, just cant wait to hit twenty one can we now? that'll be fun XDD yeup, hao is ebil, and everyone but the person next door loves it wee. thanks for the review and the fan-ness XD

_**Always the Forgotten One-**_ XD short and to the point! goody ne. update? pfft, like that'll ever happen... waitaminute. XD

_**ryougabriellucile-**_ sa, mostly its my grandparents that worry me. they'll disown me, and mom'll glare at me for years. though she accepts my hikaru/kaoru wallpapers, so hopefully she'll get over it. language wise its not so worrisome. its the content. but anyways. his mind changes in a few ways, only a slight bit in this chapter. i make yoh to wimpy XD

_**puppet of the dead-**_ ne, if you have a puppet of the dead, could i borrow it? joking. glad you love the story ne.

_**kitsune-darkness-**_ laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh!!!! thats so fun to say in the tne of an evil laugh XD thanks ne, glad its good ne.

_**Demon's sinner-**_ HI again!!! (waves spastically) i am happy you loved it (grin)

_**Verysek- **_ah sorry sorry, i'm so slow with updating!

_**kittybella-**_ i hope to make it a novel. mari/yoh ne? never thoughta that. she could if you want her to. i'm pretty open on relationships in my stories unless its already posted what is or isnt. so, sure, mari could like yoh. she certainly acts like she does XD

thanks again for reviewing and reading ne!!!

sooooo, read on if you ever feel the need to ne.

Noel Percival Creagon was a lonely boy, who had moved to Tokyo just two months ago from main in the United States. He had no friends, and he was nerdy and scrawny. His curly red hair and glasses made him the object of many a joke, and his only real friend was his dog.

The boy known as Noel had an obsession with super hero comics, and even though he wasn't one he still pretended to be one. Who needed to be a man of steel or have x-ray vision when you could have your imagination any way? That was what often got him made fun off.

It was a peaceful morning, quiet for Tokyo. And oddly enough it was still loud. Perhaps that was just how the city worked. He couldn't get used to that. Noel had grown up in a quiet neighborhood, where nothing ever happened. Thats why he moved here. His parents hadn't liked the quiet, as after thirteen years of it, it became painfully obvious that nothing was going to happen. Relief came in the form of his father's raise and having to move to Tokyo Japan to continue it.

Amazingly, things were perfect. Too perfect. Maybe Noel should have predicted this moment in time, maybe this wouldn't have happened if he had just stayed where he was. Maybe he wouldn't be facing an oncoming car if he had been watching where he went. Maybe...

The feeling of being pushed out of the way hit him hard, and he smashed into the pavement. The sound of shrieking brakes echoed, but whoever pushed him made no move to get out of the way.

"YOH!!!!!"

And then a screaming of the car desperately breaking.

Everything went silent.

(chapter nine)

Ten minutes before.

The sky was a solid blue with puffy white clouds floating by. They were thin and wispy, like white paint smeared on a blue painting easel, and the sun was a soft and blurry outline in the sea of cerulean. It was hot for a November afternoon, even though it was supposed to be cold out. The heat had chased the Asakura twins from the apartments, and they wandered down the sidewalk, tense yet peaceful. Hao, the elder twin, walked in the lead, sucking on an ice pop happily. Yoh, the younger, followed, dull eyed and tense.

It had been only a day since Kana-Gumi's visit, but the tension had somewhat left the apartment. Not entirely, but enough for Yoh to feel well enough to eat a small bit and sleep easier. Not that it made his stay any less painful. He didnt even know why he was still here.

_"I guess from your reaction you dont love me back, ne?" Hao mumbled bitterly, a humorless grin pasted on his face._

_Yoh frowned and felt his mouth open,"Thats... thats not true."_

_"D-Did you just say that you might, maybe return my feelings?" The boy asked in what seemed to be a combination of a stutter and mumble._

_Yoh frowned before nodding, he may not have wanted to say that, but he couldn't lie. _

Oh yeah... thats why. Because he loved him. How do you love someone your terrified of? It didnt make much sense. Then again, who was he to criticize. He had to be the biggest contradiction of his time right now. And the stupidest human being ever to be born in 1985. What sane or smart person, stayed with their insane cannibal brother? The insane part should have chased him out a while ago, but the cannibal issue should make him leave and never look back. And it confused him that he couldn't do that.

Or rather, wouldn't.

Yoh never could figure out why he did half the things he did. The reasoning eluded him. Sighing, he listened to Hao go on about some weird whatever, and followed his brother slowly. Looking over in the distance, Yoh noticed a boy walking into the street while the light was green. He had to do a double take before he saw the car coming at him, and he had just enough time to do something.

Without a word, Yoh dashed over and shoved the boy away, followed closely by a scream of his name.

"YOH!!!!!!"

He paid it no mind, knowing he couldn't move away in time to avoid being hit. The screeching tires made his head ache. His life flashed before his eyes, all blurs of his past, and the last week or so went through his head like a brick. He was going to die. He closed his eyes tightly, and waited for the impact, but instead of a hard metal forcing its way into his ribcage he felt something warm grabbing him and he fell.

The car stopped as soon as it could. From inside he heard a driver shouting at him. Something like "Are you okay you stupid kid?!".

Yoh panted into the cold asphalt, unsure of why it was so cold when it was so warm outside. All he knew was that his lungs wouldn't work quite right, and he made an effort to correct his breathing so they wouldn't pulse and burn as much. His cheek stung, but it was warm, scraping against the to cold asphalt. His head felt like a brick had decided to play the drums on his head, and his walk-man was skipping horribly. He was sure that it was broken. A warm something was pressed against him, and Yoh ignored his burning and aching body to turn his head enough to look at what it was.

Atop of him was his brother Hao, holding him and panting. He seemed relieved that Yoh wasn't dead but also terribly tired. He was whimpering slightly. Yoh pushed against Hao, attempting to get out from underneath him. Hao had saved him. His stupid brother had risked his life to save him.

"H-Hao...?"

"You idiot...

"P-Pardon...?" Yoh asked.

"You fucking IDIOT!!!! How could you DO that to me?! I thought you were going to DIE!!!!" Hao shrieked, off of him and seething and so terribly angry that Yoh was actually afraid.

He blinked wide eyes at the older and insane twin, wondering if the boy had been saved. Glancing away, he was glad to see that Noel was perfectly okay if not in shock. Hao followed his gaze and he felt like screaming so loud everyone would go deaf. Did Yoh not care that he had nearly died?! What was some insignificant idiot compared to his only little brother? Yoh winced again, his breathing settling some, but his cheek still throbbed. He had the urge to lift up a burning, stinging and scraped hand to touch the warm wet part of his cheek.

But he didnt. Yoh suppressed that urge and tried to lift himself into a sitting position, but he ached from falling. His arms wanted to give out. Hao didnt look like he was doing much better, though he wasn't bloody save for his wrist. It was twisted at an odd angle, and white was showing, blood eeking out around it. Yoh felt sick.

"O-Onii-chan... Your your wrist." He murmured.

Hao glanced at the twisted appendage and swore darkly, aiming the coldest glare he could at Noel and then at Yoh. Both boys shuddered. Standing up, Hao balanced himself a little and reached a hand out for the younger twin. In the distance, an ambulance could be heard wailing as it neared them.

Four hours later saw the twins back in the stuffy apartment, Hao with a cast, Yoh with several band-aids. They sat on the couch, staring at the blank tv screen. Everything was silent. The clocked ticked on, as did the seconds. Finally Yoh muttered something.

Scowling, Hao said, "Speak up Otouto."

"I said, I'm sorry. For your wrist."

Hao glanced at the white wrapped appendage and shrugged. "I've had worse."

Yoh looked over at his older brother and sighed. "And... thanks. For saving me and all."

"You say that like its shocking that I did." The older brunette muttered, sounding offended.

"It is. Well, to me. How many brothers do you know who throw themselves in front of cars to protect a sibling?"

"Absolutely none dear Otouto."

"Don't mock me Hao."

"I'm not mocking you."

Yoh stood suddenly and glared down at the calm boy before him. "Yes you are."

Hao shrugged once more and replied, "I'm not."

A vein was pulsing beneath Yoh's eyes, and the younger twin growled out, "Yes, you are. So stop."

"Why cant we just get along again... like before Halloween?" Hao asked loudly.

Yoh looked offended. "WHY? Why?! Because you forced me to do two things, both of which I didnt want at all! You cant just take that back and be happy dandy Hao! Thats not how it works!"

"Then tell me how it does! Tell me exactly what I have to do to make you stop hating me!" Hao yelled back, hurt and upset.

The younger boy didnt have a response to that. Not a nice one anyway. He glared back down at his brother, and there was more than words could say in his eyes. Hate, anger, disgust, wishes of freedom, regret. All things Hao wanted gone from the boy. Things Yoh wouldn't let go of, because it was all that kept his sanity together in one place and not scattered on the ground like a brain that fell from three stories up. And he wasn't going to let Hao take away that sanity. He needed simply to leave, go away for good. Then this would be over, and he would be safe.

"There isn't anything you can do."

"Why?! What do I hafta do? Just tell me!"

"You hafta go away!"

Hao silenced himself. But it wasn't for long. "I dont want to. And you dont want me to either. Your in some sort of denile, and its not going to fix a damned thing Yoh!"

"It will! It will because its all the sanity I have left!" He yelled back, eyes welling up.

Hao stood up, making Yoh back away for personal space. "What is sanity anyway? Is it so great that your willing to sit here and sulk to yourself?! Whats so damned great about it?!"

He couldn't take this. It was a losing battle on Yoh's part, as well as Hao's. He couldn't stand the older twin, he couldn't stand how even if Hao's logic made no sense, he felt it was correct. And thats why he needed to leave. Hao made more sense than Yoh himself ever would, even if his sense was twisted and illogical. And Hao wasn't the one bending to another's will right here and now. He didnt tell himself lies, or tell himself that it was all someone else's fault, because he didnt need to.

And all Yoh could do was stand there, shaking in anger and denile, just standing there. Because, really, what was so great about sanity? Why should anyone want to be sane and dull, when anything was possible with insanity? He couldn't deny that. Not at all. But it was for those dull childish and innocent days he longed for. Not this.

"Its all I have left." Yoh replied, shaking harder still.

"It is not. What about me?"

"What about you?"

Hao scowled deeply, but sighed, like a parent yelling at an insolent child. "Listen Yoh, if you want to leave, be my guest. Your sanity is back in Izumo, not here in Tokyo."

Yoh's shoulders slouched. As much as he wanted to go home, as much as he wanted to go back and greet his mother, go to school, even talk to Anna, he didnt want to leave either. It was a conflict, that was hypocritical, that made no sense and contradicted it self. Two things and worlds and views that he wanted, but he only one could really be had.

Yoh felt like crying, just falling over and sleeping and crying. "Gimme a day to sleep on it."

dum dum dum!!!!! very dramatic no? XD

sorry, it took so long, and its so... cheesey. but yeah. anyways.

letsee, translations for the american who knows no japanese XDD which would be me either way so bleh.

ne: like saying, "hey" or saying " you agree, no?"

onii-chan: big brother, brother

otouto: little brother

next chapter'll be gory, so dont eat anything while reading it. if you do, and you puke, dont blame me please (bows and runs off)


	10. what to do

woohoo!!!!! we are into the double digits at last!!

this is good to me XD its a first.

but anyways, reviews now!

_**Verysek- **_thanks XD;; *its been two years D8;;)

_**Chibizu- **_mglad you took the time to read it anyway X3 and i'm glad you like it thus far! and yes, i is so evil (cackles)

_**Demon's sinner- **_(blushes) a success? XD i'm honored. even though i havent updated in a few years, i still hope you'll read.

_**Kaoru Gal- **_I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOUR NAME! (has been reading fics, and saw your name recently XD) er, ahem. yes, yoh is just adorable aint he? (strange, considering alot, but still XD)

_**R.e.v.i.e.w.e.r- **_(falls over laughing at your review) yes, sanity isnt always fun to have XD and yes, keeeel it D= NOOOO i failed to save the plushies huh XD;; (looks at acid pool where hao and yoh chibi dolls haunt and glare at me) that fails D8 as far as i know, you're japanese was right XD

_**.- **_if you seriously are still checking back to make sure this updated, i will draw you ten pictures D8 thats some loyalty XD;; even if you didnt, the sentiment is appreciated, and i'm glad you liked it so far! i really appreciate it. you aint weird btw.

_**shamanteen- **_as far as i know, yeah XD yoh will be perfectly fine ne.

_**MyraHellsing- cannibal**_ hao was entirely my idea XDDDD if he is a cannibal offscreen, then WOAH thats cool D8 how'd he hide it! i bet he's walked in on set all "i'm here, what i miss...?" "wheres horo? O.o" "huh? oh! uh...(wipes mouth quickly) idk? 8D" i'm sorry i havent updated in so long D8 as far as i know, gorier is a word XD and if its not, hurry, patent it!!

_**Chun4- **_nt soon, but i updated 8D;;

_**AngelTear- **_(blinks back and jumps when you speak) GASP it talks D8.....sowwy XD i'm glad you like it!

_**Your Kidney- **_XD i honestly didnt expect the fans i got for this. i was like "wait, what? you guys actually LIKE it?! woah!" so even now, i dont blame you for passing it up XD i prolly would to until i got bored. i'm glad you like it so much though, and i'm sorry it never updates... and yeah, i'm quite evil XD i adore teasing people with this stuff, and hey, i might still ;3 (jk, i'm not that mean)

_**kittybella- **_a wise choice my friend! (makes the mistake sometimes, and chokes on laughing or gasping!) thank you very much for the correction, i'll make sure i use it from now on!

_**Blood Scarlet Dark- **_i update nao. i'm sorry it took so long...

_**HakuoBlake- **_XDDD i know, its fun to write him that way. i always kick myself for making him so OOC, but you guys never seem to mind, so, oh well. gorier it shall be, shortly? or maybe not.

_**Edward the spiderqueen- **_i agree D8 sanity only ever makes me bored (not that i'm entirely insane D8 more like over the line paranoia...) thanks for the review!

_**yuriasakura- **_hold yer horses, sheesh! (jk) you'll get your lemons eventually.

_**Foxxy1st- **_weeeell! just between us, (loud sirens and garbage truck and carcrash sounds block out all that was said) =3

_**lightless love- **_i have no real excuse for not writing...mainly, its cuz i tend to change fandoms alot. and when i do, i ignore my older projects...shaman king pops up here and there, but i can never seem to force my mind to think of what to write when it doesnt wanna write. i'm sorry i take so long XD;;

_**KasurinHime- **_i update XD and yes, they fight so much D8 either trying to kill eachother in the anime/manga, or mental abuse in fanfics, sheesh! you'd think they were married. they arent even girls and they spazz at each other. methinks someone needs counseling~ (jk)

you guys prolly dont even remember whacha said in the reviews, but even if you dont, i still appreciate them all! please dont think i dont read them and care what you guys say, cuz i do!!you all really spurred me on in some parts, and even if i havent updated, i did write here and there, and i thank you all numerous times for your time spent reviewing!

warning: lemon (not greatly detailed), curse word, gore, OOC, um...  
inspiration: "stay (i missed you)" by newfound glory and "servant of evil" by len and rin in vocaloid.

thanks for the reviews, and i hope you enjoy this!! four chapters left, this i stick to!

___________

That night, everything was topsy turvy in Yoh's head. No matter how he tried to sort his thoughts and create order, he couldn't find a way to do so. They wouldn't hold in one place very long, and they'd start up all over again in their mass confusion.

It was hell.

He didn't know what to think or how to think. Hao's words had left a mark on him, he had to say. What was sanity? All he had to hold onto is what he answered, but he knew that was a bit drastic. After all, there were plenty of things he could hold onto. Denial... he didn't even like the sound of that word. It was a word that no matter how you say it, no matter what context you said it in, it never had a nice ring to it. No one wanted to be in denial, and even if you were, it wasn't something that you'd enjoy in the long run.

But... why shouldn't he want to be sane? Why shouldn't he want to be in denial? Unlike Hao, he treasured his happy sane life. Hao only wanted him to change to his own ways.

Yoh turned his head, sighing, when he saw the time on the digital clock read eight thirty. It was still early for his bedtime. Hao hadn't come to bed, not that he was complaining. The less of Hao he saw, the better.

In the kitchen, Hao opened his freezer and frowned when he saw barely any meat was left. He'd need to go on another trip soon it seemed.

_"Come with me, we'll be together forever." the happy voice of the child said in a bell like tone._

_Yoh backed up until he fell, the burning pile of bodies growing in volume behind the boy it seemed. The boy frowned through thick and straight auburn bangs, his dark eyes turning sad before hardening. Stepping towards Yoh, the boy's feet hit the ground with tiny stomps. Yoh felt the chilling fingers of fear take control of his body, and from seemingly nowhere, he pulled a knife out. The boy gasped and fell back, eyes wide and teary._

_A small sob broke from the boy, who now sported a gash up his shoulder that bled dark crimson. The sob turned into wailing, and Yoh couldn't take it any longer. Crawling over he embraced the wounded child, who grasped onto Yoh tightly and sobbed harder yet. _

_"Shh, its okay, calm down, I'm sorry..." Yoh chanted, attempting to calm the child._

_The boy looked up with giant teary obsidian eyes, and Yoh nearly shrieked. This was the first time he'd seen the boy's face. And now he wished he hadn't._

_"You're...you're....!"_

The sound of the door banging open and something heavy being dragged in woke Yoh from his terrifying dream. He gasped, glancing around in panic before seeing the clock and calming a little. It read eleven ten. Sitting up, he wondered if he had been hearing things. The sound of dragging continued, the carpet making so much noise that the youngest twin knew for sure he hadn't been hearing things. Sitting up slowly, he got up from his bed and peeked through the door's crack he'd left.

Nothing greeted him. Frowning, Yoh stepped out of the room and looked around for maybe a burglar or Hao. He saw neither. The sound of something heavy hitting the wood floor of the dining room made him jump in fright. Someone was here. He quivered, afraid of what was going to happen. Robbers had weapons, and Yoh was just a wimpy little thirteen year old. Maybe it was only Hao, Yoh thought, swallowing nervously. With uneasy and quiet steps, Yoh made his way down the creaky hallway and all the way to the kitchen where he stopped.

There was a trail of still wet fresh blood, smeared over the tiles. A canvas of sorts was heaped in the laundry room, a pool of dark crimson dripping from its ridges and a puddle forming under it. It reminded Yoh of unwrapping a chicken from a package. He swallowed thickly again, his heart pounding hard against his rib cage, painfully he might add. The brunette contemplated following the trail of smeared blood, which didn't end at the canvas. There was the sickening sound of bones cracking and crunching, and flesh tearing from back where the trail lead to.

With a final glance back at the dining room, he stepped over the wet and sticky trail, making his way to its final destination. The trail got darker and thicker and fresher as he followed it, and Yoh found himself dreading turning the corner to see what it belonged to. He had a feeling he already knew.

There, standing over a table that dripped and was flooded with blood, Hao was busy breaking an arm from a shoulder, using a thick knife when muscles or the like got in the way. He had snagged a relatively good human this time, and was happy to note that his files on this one were still correct. There was a horrid snapping sound, crunching like cereal, and the arm came off with a showy trail of blood. Yoh almost lost his lunch right there. He choked, gagging on the scent and catching Hao's attention.

The older twin turned quickly and was surprised when he saw his little brother. "Oh, Yoh, what're you doing here?" he asked, lifting a clean hand to wipe at the wet crimson that ran down his cheek, smearing it.

Whatever he had eaten that night, whatever it may have been, it was emptied on the tiled and smeared floor. Hao grimaced and turned away from the body he was cutting up to store later for food, walking over to a towel on another smaller table and wiping his hands and face off on it. Yoh was still emptying his belly on the floor when he felt someone hold back his hair. The older twin watched his little brother heave sadly, feeling guilty that he'd been so loud. He must have woken him up, he thought.

Yoh gagged a few times afterwards and scrambled away from Hao once he noticed how close they were. He stood up, stumbling a little, Hao following the suit. Pointing at his older brother, Yoh shook terribly in fright.

"Y-You...!"

Hao frowned and hesitantly took a step forwards, making Yoh back away. "I'm what?" he asked.

Yoh couldn't reply, or even explain what he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted OUT of this room, this apartment, this CITY. He turned to run, but slipped in the slowly drying and thick sticky pool, falling into the tarp he had passed just a second ago. He emitted a shriek of sorts when the cooling blood seeped into and under his clothes, the crash of the plastic making him scream only louder. Hao made his way over quickly, avoiding the smudged pools, and leaned down and placed a hand over Yoh's mouth.

"Shut up! If you keep screaming, do you know how much damned trouble I'll be in?!" he asked in a quiet but loud voice.

He didn't exactly CARE how much trouble his brother might get into. The more the better he said!! And if Hao ever moved his hand, Yoh would scream until the police came, he'd scream until Hao killed him. He wanted to make his brother suffer like he was now.

The thoughts of revenge were cut off as luke warm blood dripped from a crushed ledge of the tarp and down his pants, making him whimper and swallow another scream. Hao rolled his eyes, not quite knowing why he had ever thought he could make his younger brother into a killer and a cannibal like he was. Must have been wishful thinking he thought.

"Listen Yoh, keep it down for me, alright?"

Yoh shook his head, fear evident. Hao glared darkly before grinning, "Then, can I persuade you to shut up?"

The undertones made Yoh's empty stomach twist, begging to throw up again. He was disgusted that Hao could even THINK of that, and he was disgusted that he was tempted to say yes. Hao grinned wider at the disgust in Yoh's eyes, how the boy's lips opened in horror and warm wet air poured into his hand.

Yoh yanked Hao's hand from his mouth roughly, "No way in hell!" he hissed, though part of him wanted to say yes.

The older brunette pouted and looked hurt, "Oh, but why not dear otouto? You wanted to before, why the change of heart?"

Yoh wanted to just knee him. "I never wanted it! Don't fool yourself!!" he said, lying through his teethe.

"But you said-"

"Never! Ever ever ever!!" Yoh cried, the lies making him ill. He hated lying.

Hao gave him a blank look before smiling calmly, triumphantly. The younger twin frowned deeply. "What?"

"You're lying." Hao said, poking Yoh lightly in the nose.

Blinking, Yoh's eyes widened in horror. He knew. Well, he thought, how could Hao NOT know? "No I'm not." he denied.

"Then why do you sound so desperate to prove me wrong?"

"Because you're sick!"

"True. Its also because you're lying."

Yoh scowled and made to stand up but Hao pushed him back into the tarp, the indent becoming bigger and more thick and cooling blood dripping down. Yoh suppressed a shriek when it slid down his shirt, focusing on where Hao's hands were going. A few seconds after he realized what happened, he gasped and fought down a moan. Hao smiled sweetly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yoh's.

"There, see? Thats not so bad..." he murmured as he pulled away and smiled.

The younger boy said nothing, to wrapped up in the feeling of the bloody hand, sticky now, sliding up and down his new found erection. He arched into the hand, gasping and choking back a groan. He wouldn't give in he thought. He wouldn't.

"See? See? You do like it!" Hao said excitedly, grinning like a child. "Now if only you'd moan for me..."

Never, he thought. He couldn't trust his tongue, so he couldn't say it. Hao's hand left him and he sulked back into the cold blood, not quite minding the feeling as much now. The missing hand wound around his back, pulling the younger boy closer while the other hand knotted itself in his hair. Yoh didn't like this. He didn't he told himself. He was hoisted into Hao's lap, and the brunette kissed him deeply as he began to undress the shivering boy.

His pale skin was smeared with dried and sticky and wet blood, making the white t shirt stick. Yoh was certain that it was ruined now. The feeling of the cold and heavy air on his skin made him feel ill again. Hao himself hadn't been wearing a shirt, and Yoh didn't know how he could stand it.

The hands traveled, so did Hao's mouth. Throughout the whole thing, Yoh fought to stay quiet. So far, he was doing good, but he was going to break soon he knew. Then came a sudden burst of pain in his rear, and the younger twin fought to hold back a shriek. Hao hummed, not minding the agony, and waited momentarily to get used to the too tight feeling before moving. Pure agony went through Yoh, it wasn't anything like the first time had been. The moment Hao hit that one spot however, he knew he was going to cave the next time, despite the pain. And he did. He moaned loudly, and the look on Hao's face was priceless.

His lust glazed eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss Yoh, "Finally...." he whispered, continuing his deed.

When it finally ended, Yoh slumped into the crumpled tarp, not finding the now thick (well, thicker) and goopy blood, that had chilled while they were so busy, annoying any more. The younger twin didn't mind right now, as he was to tired, and his body seriously ached now. Hao smiled down at his half asleep brother before standing up, stretching a little. He'd have liked to continue working, but he and Yoh were tired, and once the younger boy woke up...it wouldn't be pretty. And he'd rather his brother didn't wake up to gore. Bending over, he scooped the other up and made his way to his bedroom, dumping the other on the bed with as much care as he felt necessary.

Yoh mumbled in his sleep, and Hao found himself watching his twin fondly. No matter how sick and twisted everything had been, he knew Yoh loved him. He also knew that in time, Yoh would accept this. In time anyway. After a moment of watching the boy sleep, covered in gore, Hao brushed a bang back as he leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Yoh's frowning ones.

The sound of an alarm woke Yoh from his restless slumber. Shooting up in bed, he looked around frantically, face pale, eyes tearing up as he scanned the world for any trace of last night. Upon looking at himself, he noted his clothing and hair weren't gore spattered and there was no pain shooting up his abdomen. Blinking quickly, the brunette glanced unsteadily at his twitching hands as he raised them closer to his face. No blood was under his nails, and aside from sweat coating his body, nothing seemed to be off.

Shakily running a hand through his sweat matted bangs, Yoh heaved a sigh. Just a dream. But...it was so real, he thought. Shaking his head, the brunette glanced at the digital clock next to him. It read eight thirty in the morning. Standing, Yoh slowed his movement. Just because it was a dream, doesn't mean it couldn't have happened. A sane person would get the hell out of the life of someone like Hao, hell, even the insane probably would. The memory of blood soaked hands running over his skin, staining him and violating him, reminded Yoh strongly that it wasn't over. Hao could still do that, broken arm or not.

"I'm fucking insane." he muttered, opening the bedroom door and half expecting a bloody hand to dart for his neck.

Thankfully, no such thing occurred. The hall was cool compared to Yoh's over heated flesh, and the living room seemed to be vacated. The kitchen was more than likely Occupied, if Yoh's instincts were correct. That, and the scent of breakfast was wafting through the apartment. It hung around the young Asakura, seeming to tug him from the confines of his safe room and towards the kitchen.

Hao hummed quietly, using a spatula to shift the meat in the frying pan. The meat sizzled away, browning a little around the few vegetables Hao liked and ate and some eggs. Humming, he glanced back when he heard Yoh's soft footsteps, the younger twin sneaking a peek to see if it was safe to enter. Flashing his brother a wide smile, Hao turned back to the pan, trying not to tip it. Cooking with one hand was a such a chore, he thought. He'd hate to get burned by the sizzling meat.

Flinching and mentally kicking himself for being caught, Yoh stepped inside the small room, glancing over Hao's shoulder. From his vantage point, he could see a frying pan with some sort of egg creation. He was fairly certain he knew what the meat was, but chose not to comment. There weren't any oranges left from what he could tell, and he didn't think he could deny food much longer.

Nows your chance, a voice told him. Leave! Run! You have an excuse! Don't you dare stay any longer! it hissed, but Yoh stood rooted to his spot. Briefly, his nightmare ran through his mind again, and he shuddered. Stay and face a fate worse than telling Anna he had cheated on her, or leave and be safe. Leave and never have to think about this again.

"Whacha cookin?" he asked tiredly, sniffing the air lightly.

He felt like a fool.

Hao smiled. "Just a throw together. There aren't any oranges or ice pops left over, so I figured I'd use what we DID have. I hope you don't mind." he said with a happy hum, obviously not caring if Yoh didn't like what he made them.

Nodding, the younger brunette glanced at Hao's arm, resting in its blue sling. "Could I help? You shouldn't be cooking with one arm..."

Shrugging, Hao replied, "Its almost done. Could you get the plates though?"

Without a word, Yoh moved towards the cabinet at Hao's left, opening it and pulling down two plates. When the food was laid out on them, and they were at the dining room table, Yoh felt his nerve slip. Hao dug into what Yoh had little doubt was potatoes, eggs and probably a human limb, oblivious to Yoh's discomfort. Staring at the steaming plate, which smelled just a bit off, the teen swallowed thickly, face losing some color. He poked at the potatoes and eggs, carefully avoiding the meat, and when he slid the plate away, it was still full. Hao raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

When lunch rolled by, Yoh turned that down as well, saying he wasn't feeling well. Hao rolled his eyes.

"Either eat what I give you, or starve otouto. Its that simple. What sort of guest turns down the host's hard work anyway?" he said, poking his homework with a bare foot.

Narrowing his eyes at the older, more psychotic twin, the younger kept his mouth closed. It was best not to anger Hao, least of all to criticize his logic. Besides, part of Yoh felt slightly ashamed of turning down his "host's" food, because he had been taught to eat what was given to him no matter what. Part of him knew it was inevitable, he'd have to eat eventually, and when he did, he knew what it'd be.

He was saved from an early dinner by the Kana-gumi, who delayed dinner further. They chatted and fretted over Hao's broken arm, and Yoh was relieved to find distraction. After a quick whisper, he and Mari snuck off to the park. The way Hao's eyes darkened when Yoh made for the door made him shudder. But left they did.

"...Mari thinks Yoh-sama is being a bit dramatic." the blond murmured.

Head snapping to watch the girl swing in disbelief, Yoh cried, "What?"

Swinging her legs out to gain speed, the blond closed her eyes as the wind whipped past her, blowing her pigtails back. "Mari thinks Yoh-sama is overreacting. Yoh-sama eats meat, yes? Human isn't such a big deal. Shouldn't be." she said easily.

"How can it NOT be a big deal!" Yoh demanded, biting his lip. "Its...its another human! A living person with a life of their own, they aren't just-!!"

"Just what?" Mari asked curiously. "Just pigs? Just cows or goats? They have lives of their own as well. In fact, Mari thinks its more unjust to kill and eat them, because they've done nothing wrong." she hummed, swinging forwards again, while Yoh watched her speechlessly. "People have wronged other people, they hurt all the time. They hurt Hao-sama more than any cow could hurt him, so why not eat them? They deserve it." she said icily.

Yoh frowned deeply, understanding the basic logic, but not sharing the same feelings. No one had ever wronged him enough to warrant death in his eyes. He chose not to say this, as the way Mari looked right now seemed eerily close to how his brother's eyes were in his nightmare. The girl let her swing slow down, and glanced at Yoh.

"Yoh-sama is just unused to this, thats all. Yoh-sama shouldn't overreact, it makes Hao-sama sad."

Sad...? The previous rage he felt at the injustice from days ago welled back up. "Why should I care? Like he doesn't make ME sad?" he snapped, then regretted it.

Mari went still, frowning deeply. "Mari knows Yoh-sama is just as sad. But if both of them stay sad, then how will anything work?"

"I don't WANT it to work..." Yoh mumbled.

Huffing, the blond tugged her doll closer. "Its not good to lie to ones self. Its unhealthy."

"And living his an insane brother who wants me to lose my mind is any healthier?"

"Yoh-sama cant lose his mind unless he wants to." Mari said.

Twitching, the brunette felt like walking away. Everyone here spoke in riddles and everyone expected the Yoh to do what he shouldn't. It was beginning to wear on his nerves. Little to nothing ever seemed to make his nerves calm, and everything tried to fry them. It was like a giant race to avoid snapping at all costs. The conversation did little to help him any, and when he returned to the apartment, he was almost relieved to note the Kana-gumi were about to leave. Almost.

As the door closed again, flashes of memories from Yoh's nightmare came back. The click of the door woke him from his two second realization, before his eyes widened. Every muscle in his body demanded he run for the door, but he stayed put, knowing it would be a bad idea. A soft hum stopped Yoh's mental panic attack, and he turned his head to see his brother.

"What?" Yoh asked hesitantly.

Hao shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to go reheat lunch. Are you going to eat this time?" the long haired twin asked, a frown on his face.

The bite in the question didn't go over Yoh's head, and he glared at his brother. His stomach demanded food, and he was getting a hunger headache, but he refused to eat. He couldn't, not another person...Hao shrugged and took it as a no. If Yoh wouldn't eat what he gave him, he wouldn't eat at all.

The scent of food was agony to Yoh's twisting stomach, and it took a lot to not take the food he knew was just waiting in the fridge. He knew Hao wouldn't go shopping, even if he had money. The thought made Yoh's eyes tear up slightly. Was he insane? He could leave and go home, and he'd be out of this self instilled starvation. What was he going to do....? He couldn't starve himself forever...he couldn't.

"Theres always some left over if you want it!" Hao's voice called, easily heard in the bedroom.

Yoh's stomach pleaded with him, and he groaned. Biting his lip, the teen felt his eyes begin to well up, and a distinct feeling of unfairness roll over him. It was late when Hao finally came to bed, snuggling up to his brother happily. They stayed that way, silent for a while. Yoh shifted, not minding it, as it was just something that they'd done for the whole of his visit.

"You seem tense." Hao mumbled, making Yoh twitch.

Yoh grunted softly, too preoccupied with the ache in his stomach to reply. His stomach growled, long and dragging with it a painful quiver. A warm hand gently ran over the quivering skin, and Yoh jumped at the feather light touch. The touch reminded him strongly of the dream, and even more strongly that he didn't entirely mind it. It was like he had mental issues! First he hated Hao, then he loved him, what was wrong with him?

A warm pair of lips brushed against his ear, making the younger teen shudder. "Why dont you go eat? You'll keep me up with all that growling."

"Mnot gonna eat another human." he said, voice weak and cracking.

"You'll starve."

"So what? You gonna eat me?"

"Maybe I will."

Jumping at the familiar tone, Yoh realized a second too late what it would mean. "H-Hao no..."

Fingers trailing over the vibrating stomach, the older twin grinned. "Hm? Why not??"

He grabbed for anything, any excuse. "I-I hurt...not now, please?"

Yoh received an annoyed whine, before his back hit the floor. Wincing, he rubbed his back, mortified. "What the hell?" he demanded, noting Hao's foot still stuck out as the teen sighed. "If you don't want sex, then go eat. I'm not going to play with someone who whines over hunger cramps." he huffed, curled in his blankets.

Watching his brother incredulously, the brunette just sat there. "But, I-!"

"Oh, by the way. You aren't allowed in here until you eat either. That obnoxious growling is keeping me up!"

There was silence, before Yoh decided Hao was serious. Growling in annoyance, the teen stood up, rubbing his back, and stomped from the room. The apartment was dark, and despite having walked it numerous times, Yoh still found himself walking into walls and furniture on his way towards the kitchen. When finally the dark room was in his sights, Yoh froze, gulping. He'd just scrounge and look for anything aside from meat. Hao had been using potatoes and eggs this morning, so surely there was something left.

Much to his disappointment, not eggs or potatoes turned up in the entirety of the kitchen. Yoh guessed Hao must have used them up this morning. With a frustrated growl, he let his shoulders sag. Nothing else had turned up either. All that remained edible in the kitchen was...he refused to eat that. Turning, he left the room, stomach whining painfully the entire time. Yoh ignored it and made his way to the couch, deciding to sleep there if he wasn't welcomed in a bedroom.

And just to spite him it seemed, the couch was taken, by none other than his brother. Said boy was humming, seeming to wait for him. Glancing up at Yoh's disbelieving gasp, Hao smiled happily in the dark room. "Hello. Did you eat yet?"

Yoh twitched, pleading his belly to not growl. "Y-Yes."

Groooowwwwwwllllll....

Hao eyed his stomach, then Yoh and rolled his eyes. "You're an awful liar."

Scowling, Yoh crossed his arms and restrained the urge to punch himself in the stomach. It was like his body WANTED to spite him. "I don't want to eat...." he said defiantly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"No sleep then." Hao said easily.

"Fine- wait, WHAT!?" Yoh did a double take and looked horrified. "You cant do that!!" he cried, panicking.

The older twin shrugged. "Sure I can. You cant sneak either, I'll know." he said in a singsong voice, despite that he was completely serious.

Forcing back a dry sob, Yoh felt himself laugh nervously. "You're kidding me...you're gonna starve me and refuse me sleep?" he demanded, voice raising in anger.

Smiling sweetly, Hao nodded and replied, "We can go right down the list until you eat. How does no bathroom sound?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why are you doing this...?" he asked, voice cracking a little.

Cocking his head to the side, his brother frowned. "Is it so wrong to want my dear brother to eat and be healthy?"

"Depriving me of sleep and possibly a bathroom furthers that goal?! Hows that even work!!" Yoh yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Its like a hostage situation." the elder said.

Staring long and hard at the other, Yoh felt his temper rising, something that didn't happen often until he had met his brother. This was impossible, either he ate another person, or he suffered for how long until he either died or went insane. The feeling that this was NOT fair rose, and he wanted to just scream. Instead he felt his shoulders sag, and he bit his lip hard as he turned towards the kitchen. He didn't wanna do this. But if he didn't....

With as much procrastination as possible, he pulled out the smallest left over box from lunch, heating it up and poking it. For some reason or another, it seemed that everything edible was missing from the kitchen, and Yoh wondered if Hao had purposely used it all in these meals. He hadn't come across any rice, yet there in lunch, had been rice.

Scowling, he made a show of setting it down on the dining room table, for Hao to see. Picking up his chopsticks, Yoh stared at the food for a long moment. He was really gonna do this...he was. Gulping, he lifted the meat between the sticks to his lips and squeezed his eyes closed as he ate it. A long moment passed, before the teen opened an eye hesitantly. Glancing at the plate, then frowning, he realized nothing terrible had happened.

"It...doesn't taste awful." he muttered in awe.

"Why would it?" Hao asked from his seat nearby. He had vacated the living room to see what would happen.

Yoh looked up at him and frowned. Nothing had happened, no angel had struck him down for such a horrible deed. It seemed to be happening a lot lately...the feeling of food in his stomach helped quell the pain, before he tentatively ate more, hunger reminding him that food was food. He shoved more and more in his mouth, if only to rid himself of the terrible hunger pains, glaring at his brother, who grinned happily.

0000000000000

OMG done. so looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong (cries) um....i apologize for anything that seems rushed XD i was really forcing myself through mosta this. um, what else.....oh, yeah XD;; that was a dream, the sex scene. i hadnt meant for it to be, and i cant recall why i did it, but i did.

translations:

otouto: little brother.

sama: lord or master.

thanks for reading!!!


End file.
